The Great And The Good
by Ognawk Jones
Summary: An AU story. Tom Sloane is tired of dating girls who are more interested in his name than in him as a person. Taking a visit to a downtown grunge club with his best friend Ashley, they meet a pair of interesting girls who they start dating. However, one of Tom's old dates has grown attached to him and will do what it takes to get him. (Cover image of Cassidy drawn by ashk09)
1. Part 1 - One Date Sloane

_Disclaimer: Daria and all associated characters owned by MTV. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money or any other goods have been exchanged._

_The characters Ashley Winters and Cassidy Hemming were created by Ognawk._

* * *

**THE GREAT AND THE GOOD**  
**By Ognawk**

_**Part 1 - One Date Sloane**_

Tom Sloane pulled his rusty old Pinto into the garage of his family's home. He sighed as he sat in the car for a moment. _I'm so tired of this_, he thought as he finally got out of the car and made his way into the house.

Walking into the hallway, Tom threw his jacket up on the coat stand and started making his way upstairs. About halfway up, he stopped as he noticed his younger sister Elsie stood at the top, arms folded and eyebrow raised.

"Another successful date, dear brother?" she asked with a smirk.

"Elsie, I'm really not in the mood for your crap right now." he replied, doing a poor job of hiding his frustration.

"Oh, don't tell me you're tired of the girls of Fielding throwing themselves at your feet. Any boy your age would _kill_ to be in that position. Most men, for that matter."

"Most boys might. And you know what? Maybe I am a bit bored of the whole thing. But at least my jadedness is genuine."

Elsie snorted at that comment and made her way to her room. Tom shook his head and carried on up the stairs, knocking at his parents door to let them know he was back before going to his own bedroom and closing the door, not noticing Elsie peeking out from her door, a look of concern on her face.

Once inside, Tom flopped onto his bed, looking at the ceiling for a few minutes. There wasn't anything particularly interesting about it, just plain white with an overly fancy light hanging from the ceiling. Looking at the clock on the chest of drawers, he sat up and grabbed the cordless phone nearby. _I'm sure Ashley will be wanting a full report_, he thought as he punched in a phone number.

After a few rings, someone picked up. "Hello, Ashley Winters."

"Ashley? Tom."

"Ah, Mr Sloane, I've been expecting your call." Ashley said with anticipation. Ashley Winters was one of Tom's friends, the only one who didn't ditch Tom on a regular basis to do something different. But he did enjoy teasing Tom about his dates with the various daughters of the great and the good of Maryland. "So tell me, how did the date with the lovely Ms Hemming go?"

"Pretty much the same as most dates do," Tom replied tiredly "Just another Fielding girl trying too hard to act like we have everything in common."

"Well, you're quite a catch, young Thomas. The girls just throw themselves at your gorgeous countenance."

Tom frowned at the obvious sarcasm in Ashley's voice, but decided he wasn't going to let it get to him tonight. He needed someone to air his thoughts to, and he trusted Ashley more than anyone else.

"I wish they were interested in me for me. It's just hard to tell who's genuine and who just has parents desperate for their precious little girl to marry into the Sloane family business."

Ashley paused for a second. He wanted to wind Tom up, but he could tell by the tone in his friend's voice that he was clearly troubled by this. Then he thought of something that would get a laugh out of him.

"Well, I suppose it's a downside of being the only son of a partner in one of the richest companies in the state. But if you really want to see who's genuine and who's just a gold digger, it's easy. Just put a couple of hundred pounds on and see who sticks around."

Tom couldn't help but chuckle at that comment, but it only cheered him for a moment, as he thought about his future.

"True. But there's something scary about this," Tom said, as a thought crossed his mind "I could abuse the fact that girls want to be with me, even if just for my family's money. It would be so easy."

"I've known you for a while now, Tom. I know that's not your style."

"Yeah. I don't know. It's just so frustrating not being able to tell who's for real, you know?"

"For you and everyone else with a few dollars in the bank."

Tom half smiled. "Much more of this, and I'll be getting a reputation for being a one date wonder."

"One Date Sloane." Ashley said, just managing to stifle a laugh. "Kind of has a ring to it, you know."

"Kind of does," Tom admitted, "But I doubt even that would stop the really desperate ones."

"You're a smart man, Sloane. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"I hope so. Well, I'm beat, so I'm going to hit the hay. See you in school tomorrow, Winters."

"I look forward to it, Mr Sloane. Goodnight."

Tom put the phone down and sighed. He got up and got himself ready for bed. Once ready, he picked up the copy of the Lawndale Herald on his bedside table and had a leaf through it. His eye was drawn to an advertisement in the Arts section.

_Maybe a change of scenery will do me some good_. _For a little while at least_, he thought as he put the paper in the bin and got into bed, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

_Thanks to peetz5050 for beta reading._


	2. Part 2 - The Nouveau Riche

_Disclaimer: Daria and all associated characters owned by MTV. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money or any other goods have been exchanged._

_The characters Ashley Winters and Cassidy Hemming were created by Ognawk._

* * *

**THE GREAT AND THE GOOD  
By Ognawk**

_**Part 2 - The Nouveau Riche**_

The following Monday morning, Tom and Elsie were being driven to school by their mother Kay. Tom wasn't fond of still being driven to school now that he could drive himself, but his parents were insistent that, if he was determined to have a rust bucket of a car, he was not showing up to Fielding in it.

After being dropped off near the front gates, the Sloane siblings made their way inside. After a pretty silent car journey, the younger Sloane was the first to speak.

"So, Thomas, any idea of whom your date for this week is going to be?" Elsie asked with a smirk.

Tom was about to make some sort of defensive remark, but decided to lighten the mood a little instead.

"Well, I shall have to assess all the potential candidates," he said in a faux upper class accent, miming like he was looking through a note pad, "Then I shall see who is suitable for the position of my escort to the dance."

Elsie sniggered, happy to see his brother not taking things too seriously, then replied in a similar voice "Well brother dearest, I hope you choose well and avoid those who would have questionable motives. And now I must take my leave."

Tom watched as Elsie left to make her way to her first class of the day. He then heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Ah, Mr Sloane, I've been expecting you."

Tom turned around to see his friend Ashley Winters. Ashley was a good half foot taller than Tom, with a slim, somewhat athletic frame from all the running he did. His long, dark blonde hair was tied back in a pony tail and he was wearing his usual square framed glasses over his blue eyes and the traditional Fielding uniform.

"Morning, Winters." Tom responded.

"So, any ideas of what you're going to do about the dating issue?" Ashley inquired.

"Well, since you mention it, I have had an idea for something a little different. But I don't have time to go into it now. I'll tell you at lunch."

"Very well, sir. We shall do lunch and you can tell me about your nefarious scheme." Ashley said with a slightly wicked grin on his face.

Tom shook his head at that comment. "I'll see you later, Ashley."

* * *

After a pretty uneventful morning, Tom sat at a table in the lunch room, soon joined by Ashley, who looked like he was trying his hardest not to grin. Tom knew that look all too well.

"So, who did you offend this time?" Tom asked, almost dreading the answer.

"I asked Elaine Swinton out on a date." Ashley replied, smiling as he did so.

"And she said no, of course." Tom replied.

"Well, she didn't so much say no as snort and look at me like I was covered in sewage."

"She is one of the snobbiest seniors in Fielding." Tom said, "As far as she's concerned, the 'nouveau riche' like you pretty much _are_ covered in sewage."

Ashley chuckled. "What can I say? There are people who look down their nose at me and I can't help but wind them up."

"And you wonder why you aren't popular." Tom said with a wry smile.

"I'm offended. _Offended_, I say!" Ashley replied with feigned indignance.

"I guess my work here is done then." Tom said, rummaging around in his pocket for something.

"Seriously, though, I was unpopular in my old school before the folks won the Powerball," Ashley explained, "Only difference in Fielding is that the students dislike me for my family's newly acquired wealth rather than my intelligence."

Finally finding what he was looking for, Tom pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Now, on to business. I found this in the Herald last..."

"Look out," Ashley said quietly, looking past Tom to a girl approaching the table, "Hemming at high noon."

Tom turned to notice the girl he went on a date with the previous Saturday night, Cassidy Hemming, approaching. She was a petite girl with short cut red hair, a dark blue headband and thin, oval rimmed glasses. She put her book bag on the table and sat down next to Tom, paying no notice to how close she got to knocking Ashley's lunch off the table in the process.

"Hello Thomas," she said with a sweet smile on her face "I had a good time last Saturday."

"Yes," Tom replied cautiously, "It was an interesting evening."

"I just came over to see if you were busy on Friday night." She asked, "I thought we could hang out, go bowling and maybe get something to eat?"

"Um. yeah. Yeah, I'm not doing anything." Tom replied, "That could be fun."

"Great!" Cassidy said, getting up with a grin, "I'll see you then!"

As she walked away, Tom had a slightly concerned look on his face and Ashley started sniggering.

"And what's so funny?" Tom asked his friend, eyebrow raised.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say One Date Sloane just agreed to a second date." Ashley said, leaning back with a slightly smug expression.

Tom thought for a minute before slapping the piece of paper he retrieved on the table. It was a cutting he took from the Lawndale Herald the previous night.

"I thought you and I could go to this place on Saturday night," Tom said, "I thought it could be something different."

Ashley looked at the paper, "Mister Sloane, are you asking me on a date? I didn't know your bread was buttered that side." He said, ducking to dodge a wadded up napkin Tom threw at him.

"Good one, funny guy." Tom said.

"Honestly though, it should be interesting," Ashley said, reading the scrap of paper, "It sounds like a couple of places I used to hang out in back in Swedesville."

"Guess it's settled then," Tom proclaimed, "We'll take my car."

"Yeah, I'm sure your mother won't complain about you taking the Rustmobile to somewhere like that."

"She'd frown upon me going somewhere like that anyway, car or no car." Tom replied, "Not that I'm planning on telling her where I'm going. I'm just going."

"Fair enough," Ashley said, steepling his fingers together, "It's a plan."


	3. Part 3 - Weekend Whirled

_Disclaimer: Daria and all associated characters owned by MTV. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money or any other goods have been exchanged._

_The characters Ashley Winters and Cassidy Hemming were created by Ognawk._

_Contains dialogue from "Jane's Addition" by Glenn Eichler_

* * *

**THE GREAT AND THE GOOD**  
**By Ognawk**

_**Part 3 – Weekend Whirled**_

It was Friday evening, and Tom was in his bedroom putting his sneakers on, getting ready for the plans he had made with Cassidy Hemming. He was dressed casually, in a dark blue jumper and black jeans. As he was tying his laces, he heard a knock at the door.

"Come on in, Elsie." He said, knowing that she was the only other person in the house right now.

Elsie walked in and sat on the chair at Tom's desk. She surveyed her brother dressed in what qualified as scruffy clothes for him.

"So, Thomas, ready for another evening with Cassidy?" Elsie asked.

"Yeah. We're going bowling and then grabbing a bite to eat. Nothing fancy, just hanging out." He replied.

"A second date, huh? Interesting."

"Not a second date," Tom said, correcting her, "Just hanging out."

"I see. Does she know that?" Elsie asked.

"She suggested it." Tom replied.

"If you say so. But be careful. I hear she can get a little... attached sometimes." Elsie warned.

"Like I said, she suggested it." He said, "She's an interesting girl."

With that, Elsie stood up and went to leave the room.

"Well, have fun." She said, leaving the room as Tom watched with a slightly confused look on his face.

* * *

After a fun bowling session, Tom and Cassidy were sat in a booth at the Good Time Chinese restaurant. Like Tom, Cassidy had dressed relatively casually for the evening, in a pale yellow and white striped dress and a matching yellow headband. She was eating her Char Sui pork while Tom was enjoying some chicken chow mein.

"I love Chinese food," Cassidy said, smiling, "I could get used to this."

"Yeah, it's not bad. I've never had Chinese before." Tom replied.

They finished up their food and sat for a while, chatting.

"It's been a nice evening." Cassidy said.

"Sure, I'm having fun." Tom said, smiling slightly.

"Got any plans for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes, actually," Tom answered, "Me and Ashley are checking out a grunge club downtown."

"A grunge club?" she said, a quizzical expression on her face, "I didn't think that would be your kind of scene, somehow."

"It could be," Tom said, "I'm always interested in trying new things. Keeps life interesting."

"I'm sure your parents are thrilled with that." She said, chuckling slightly.

"They would be if they knew, but they're out of town tomorrow night so I'm going anyway." He said.

"Well, I'm sure that rusty old Pinto will look right at home there."

"I don't know," Tom said with a wry smile, "It could be an improvement."

Cassidy laughed at that. She did like Tom's sense of humour, and a few other things about him. She felt very relaxed in his company right now. On a whim, she leaned over the table to try and kiss him, but was surprised when he backed away.

"Cassidy, don't!" he said, sounding very surprised.

"What's wrong?" she asked, confused, "I thought we were having a good time."

"Yes, hanging out as friends." Tom said, "That was what you wanted, wasn't it?"

"I guess," Cassidy sighed, "But I really like you, Tom. I was hoping that we could be something more."

Tom tried to look Cassidy in the eye, but her head was hung. _Be careful what you say, Sloane,_ he thought to himself.

"I do like you Cassidy," he said, "But as a friend. A really good friend who I enjoy spending time with."

Cassidy rubbed her eyes slightly, making sure she didn't seem upset.

"I'm sorry, Tom. I didn't mean to ruin everything." She said, sadly.

"Don't feel bad," he replied, trying to make her feel better, "I'm sorry if I led you on."

"No, no you didn't. I just guess I saw something that wasn't there."

They sat there in silence for a moment. Tom paid for the meal and then started to get up.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home." He said.

"Yeah, OK." She replied, standing up. They made their way out of the restaurant and into the car. Tom started the engine up and carefully drove out of the parking lot and into the road.

"I meant what I said, you know, about having a good time." Tom said, "I'd really like to spend time with you as a friend. If you want to, that is."

Cassidy seemed lost in thought for a moment, before replying. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

It was Saturday evening, and Ashley Winters was stood outside the front gates of his house. He was dressed in dark blue cargo pants and a dark green and black flannel shirt over a black t-shirt. His long, dark blonde hair was loose and hanging down and he wasn't wearing his glasses. He noticed Tom coming down the road in the old Rustmobile and got in. The lack of glasses was the first thing Tom noticed.

"I'm surprised you saw me coming, Winters." Tom said with a smile.

"What? Oh, the glasses." Ashley responded.

"You're not wearing those fancy, futuristic Inviso-Glasses, are you?"

"Well, I was thinking of that, but I thought I'd try contact lenses first." Ashley said with a grin.

"I'm sure you'll be fighting the girls off with that look."

"I can but hope." Ashley replied.

About 20 minutes later, they parked outside a somewhat run down looking club.

"The Zon," Tom said, reading the sign above the door, "This is the place."

"I haven't been to a grunge club in a while," Ashley said, rubbing his hands together, "Let's go!"

* * *

The inside of the club looked even more run down that the outside suggested. There was a bar serving alcohol, even though most of the clientele appeared underage. Tom and Ashley got some soda and stood at the side of the club as a band got on stage. The lead singer of the band was a skinny guy with black hair and a goatee and was dressed in a worn green t-shirt and jeans with holes in. He stepped up to the microphone.

"Hey, we're Mystik Spiral, but we're thinking of changing the name." He said, before the bald drummer counted them in and they started playing.

Later, Mystik Spiral were playing the last song of their first set. Ashley was watching the band with curiosity. Tom, meanwhile, was looking at a girl in the middle of the room. She was slim wearing a red jacket over a black v-neck t-shirt, charcoal grey shorts, black leggings and boots. She had short black hair, blue eyes and three silver hoops in the top of her ear. She'd noticed him looking at her and looked back approvingly. Stood next to her was a shorter girl with long, auburn hair and large glasses. She was wearing a green jacket over a mustard coloured t-shirt, a black skirt and black boots. As the band was finishing up, Ashley noticed Tom looking off and followed his gaze, noticing the two girls and grinning.

"Hey, Sloane, see something you like?" Ashley said.

"Possibly." Tom replied stoically. The auburn haired girl walked off in the direction of the bathroom. Ashley realised he needed to go himself.

"Hey Tom, I'm heading off to whatever qualifies as a bathroom in here." Ashley told him, "Think you can cope without me for a few minutes?"

"Oh, I'm sure I'll manage." Tom said, still looking at the black haired girl as Ashley walked off. After a couple of minutes, Tom decided to go and talk to her.

"Hey!" he said.

"Yo." The girl replied.

"Good band."

"Yeah, the singer's my brother." She stated.

"Really?" he asked, "Are you a singer too?"

"Oh yeah! Listen to this!" she said, "Old MacDonald had a farm, EE-I-EE-I-OH!"

Tom winced internally at how off key it was, but it was obvious she wasn't being serious.

"That's really awful." He said.

"You're an honest one, eh?" she replied with a wry smile, "Actually I'm an artist."

* * *

Ashley shuddered as he made his way out of the grotty bathroom. _And I thought some of the bathrooms in the Swedesville clubs were bad,_ he thought to himself.

As he started to walk back over in Tom's general direction, he noticed the auburn haired girl from earlier stood there, watching Tom talk to her friend. Ashley thought for a moment, then went and stood next to the girl and decided to try and talk to her.

"Well, they certainly seem to be hitting it off." he observed.

The direction of her gaze didn't change, as she said "I guess."

_She doesn't seem like the talkative type, _he thought as he looked on. Then a smile formed as he decided on his next words.

"So, you come here often?"

The girl turned her head and he noticed a frown on her face behind her large, round glasses. However, upon seeing the stupid grin on his face, she half smiled.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." he said, chuckling. He liked the small, understated smile she had. It was a terrible line, but at least it broke the ice. Thinking of something to say, he looked at the stage.

"So, do you like Mystik Spiral's music?" he asked.

"It's got a beat, and you can dance to it." The girl replied.

"If you have no shame." He said, with a wry smile.

"Good one." She said, another small smile on her face.

"I'm Ashley, by the way." he said, tentatively offering his hand.

She looked at his hand curiously, before shaking it and saying "I'm Daria."

"Well, Daria, what do you say we go and embarrass our friends over there?" he suggested.

"I thought you'd never ask." she replied.

* * *

They made their way over to where Tom and Daria's friend were chatting.

"Hey!" Ashley said to Tom, "Didn't your Mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"And she's pretty strange." Daria said with a smile.

"Oh hey Daria. This is, uh..." the girl said, realising she didn't know his name.

"Tom." He said.

"Hi. This is Ashley." Daria said introducing him.

"Jane Lane," the raven haired girl said, "Artiste extraordinaire."

"Well, you certainly don't have an ego problem." Ashley said with a grin.

Jane raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I see the force is strong in this one."

"So's the gas." Tom said, "Especially when he's had Mexican food."

"Can I help it if I like burritos?" Ashley said.

"Speaking of burritos, we were just about to head out for a ride to get something to eat." Jane said, "You guys coming along?"

"Sure." Daria said, "But shouldn't we ask Trent about that multimedia project for school?"

"Oh yeah." Jane replied. "Hey, we'll be back in a minute, guys."

Ashley and Tom watched as the two girls walked over to the singer in the band from before. Ashley nudged Tom and grinned.

"Looks like you're in there." He said.

"She seems interesting." Tom replied, "By the way, you don't seem to have done too badly."

"She's not hugely talkative," Ashley said, "But I'd like to get to know her a little better."

Daria and Jane walked back over, and they heard them talking as they walked over.

"Yeah, but I think we should have a backup plan, just in case." Daria said.

"Good idea, team mate!" Jane replied.

"That's the nastiest name anyone's ever called me."

"Well, are we ready to go get some food?" Tom asked.

"Sure!" Jane replied.

"OK folks, let's head 'em up and move 'em out!" Ashley said, pointing to the door. Tom groaned at that, Daria tilted her head slightly with a curious expression, and Jane just burst out laughing.

"I've always wanted to say something like that!" Ashley grinned, as they headed out to Tom's car.


	4. Part 4 - Attitude Problem

_Disclaimer: Daria and all associated characters owned by MTV. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money or any other goods have been exchanged._

_The characters Ashley Winters and Cassidy Hemming were created by Ognawk._

_Contains dialogue from "Jane's Addition" by Glenn Eichler_

* * *

**THE GREAT AND THE GOOD  
By Ognawk**

_**Part 4 - Attitude Problem**_

The following morning, Tom made his way downstairs to the breakfast table to find his mother Kay, father Angier and sister Elsie already there. As he sat down with the bowl of oatmeal he'd decided to have, his father looked at him from over his newspaper.

"So, have a good night last night, son?" Angier asked.

"Yeah, pretty good. Met a couple of interesting people." Tom replied, as he started to spoon his breakfast into his mouth. There was silence for a short time before his mother spoke up.

"So, where did you go exactly?" Kay asked.

Tom thought about it for a moment before answering. "Just some music club downtown."

"You went to a club in the Pinto?" Angier asked him, eyebrow raised, "You could have at least taken one of our cars, made a better impression."

"If you'd seen that club, you'd think the Pinto made the place look better," Tom replied, sensing the direction this conversation was taking, "But I like that car and I still intend to keep it."

"As you wish." His father said, returning his attention to his newspaper.

Tom finished his breakfast and took his bowl into the kitchen, not noticing that Elsie had stopped reading the book she had and followed him in.

"Just a couple of interesting people, eh Tom?" she teased.

"I may have met a girl who was very interesting." He replied with a slight smile.

"Slumming it with some town girl, huh?" Elsie replied in an overly haughty voice.

"She's an artist." Tom said, "Me and Ashley went for food with her and a friend of hers after the gig. It was good."

"So, are you planning on seeing her again?"

"I was planning on swinging by this afternoon just to see how she's doing." Tom answered, "She said she's not a morning person."

"Sounds like every creative type I've ever known." Elsie said.

"Pretty much." Tom said, with a slight smile.

* * *

That afternoon, Tom was driving to Jane's house, remembering the route from when he dropped her off at home the previous night. As he pulled up outside Casa Lane, he saw Jane in the doorway, her hair looking dishevelled like she just woke up, which she probably had. She was talking to Daria who was stood outside. Tom got out of the car and walked up the path. Jane was talking as he was approaching the door.

"I don't know Daria, I'm really beat." Jane said, rubbing the back of her neck, then turning her head slightly as she noticed Tom. "Hey! How you doing?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine." Daria said confusedly, not noticing that Tom was behind her.

"Hi!" Tom said, as Daria turned her head to see him. "Hi Daria!"

"Hi." Daria replied, a slight hint of concern on her face.

"I just came by to make sure you didn't get sick from those two jumbo burgers." Tom asked.

"Are you kidding? I could eat five of those babies and never feel a thing." Jane replied, belching suddenly. "Oh, excuse me. Why don't you come in?"

Tom nodded towards Daria. "No, it's OK, you've got a guest already."

"Oh come on." Jane said, pulling Tom in by the arm and Daria in along with him. Trent walked into the hallway, looking slightly disoriented and a little confused at the new face he didn't recognize.

"Hey... um. Hey Daria." Trent said, clearly having only just woken up.

"Hey Trent." Daria replied.

"Trent, this is Tom," Jane said, introducing the new face.

"Hey, you guys were good last night." Tom said.

"Um... thanks." Trent said groggily.

"Trent, I came over to talk about that project." Daria said.

"Oh. Well, um, why don't we talk in the kitchen, Daria?" Trent suggested.

"Don't you want Jane in on this?" Daria asked.

Jane scratched her head and yawned slightly. "You go ahead. I'm still waking up. I'll walk Tom to his car."

"But..."

"Yeah, c'mon Daria, it's cool," Trent interrupted, "She'll walk Tom to his car."

Daria and Trent went off to the kitchen as Jane opened the front door and walked outside towards Tom's car.

"Wow. He's not really much of a morning or afternoon person, is he?" Tom said.

"He's not much of an awake person," Jane replied, "Nuclear war could break out in Lawndale and he'd probably only stir to scratch his butt."

"Now there's an image I could have done without." Tom said.

"So, you wanna do something this weekend?" Jane asked.

"Sure, I've got nothing planned." Tom answered, as he opened his car door, "I'll drop you a line tomorrow and arrange something."

"Cool." Jane said, "I'd better go inside and make sure Trent hasn't fallen asleep with his head in the sink again."

"OK, later!" Tom said, getting into his car and driving away.

* * *

Tom was sat in his bedroom, finishing off some homework. It had been a couple of weeks since he first met Jane and they really seemed to hit it off. As he stretched, his cell phone started ringing. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello."

"Evening, young Thomas," Ashley Winters said, "What's going down in Groove Town, then?"

"Damn you for getting me hooked on that show," Tom replied.

Ashley chuckled. "Anyway, what are your plans for the weekend? Off to see the lovely Ms Lane?"

"Actually, no. I'm hanging out with a few of the guys from school." Tom said. "You want to come along?"

"Ordinarily I'd love to, but it's the weekend of my Uncle Frances' wedding." Ashley said.

"Ah, of course, I forgot that was this weekend. Sounds about as fun as pulling teeth."

"It's not so bad." Ashley said, "I'm going to start a pool on how long it takes my cousin Graham to get drunk and punch one of the waiters."

"Actually, that sounds like it could be entertaining." Tom said, chuckling slightly.

"Well, it wouldn't be a Winters wedding without a visit from a panda car." Ashley said, laughing a little himself.

"So, you spoken to Daria much, then?" Tom asked, "You haven't really said much about her."

"Ah, well, you see there's kind of an issue there." Ashley said sheepishly.

"And that would be?"

"When the four of us went out for food that night, I kinda didn't think to exchange contact details with her." Ashley explained.

Tom shook his head and sighed. "Ashley, you're hopeless."

"I can't say I've had as much experience at dating as some people." Ashley said.

"Fair point." Tom responded, "I was just trying to figure her out. She's been acting kind of weird towards me for some reason."

"Well, I can't help you there, unfortunately."

"Well, I need to get going. I'll see you later, Winters."

"Good night, Sloane!" Ashley said before Tom hung up.

* * *

That Saturday evening, Tom sighed and got into his car. His friends who he was supposed to be meeting that evening had cancelled on him, so he decided to head off to Pizza King to see if Jane and Daria were hanging out. A short while later he walked into the restaurant and, sure enough, there they were sat at their usual booth.

"Hey!" Tom said as he approached their booth.

"Hey!" Jane replied as she was picking up a slice of pepperoni.

"What are you doing here?" Daria asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well, my plans for this evening got cancelled and I figured I'd see if you guys were here." Tom answered.

"Well, pull up a bench and we'll order another pie." Jane said.

"That's OK, I'll just get a slice, I'm only going to stay a minute."

"Want to borrow my stopwatch?" Daria said, clearly annoyed by Tom's presence.

_Wow. She really doesn't like me being here_, Tom thought to himself.

"Daria, if you want to leave, just say so." Tom said, trying not to get frustrated by Daria's hostile attitude.

"OK, bye now." Daria replied.

_OK, I knew she wasn't my biggest fan, but what is her deal_, Tom thought.

"Hey, come on Daria!" Jane said, trying to defuse the tension, "I thought we were going to see a movie!"

"What movie?" Tom asked curiously.

"It's called 'The Big Chick Movie That Appeals Only to Girls and Makes Men and Boys Vomit.'" Daria answered.

Tom was having a hard time hiding his frustration with Daria now. "Hey, Daria, did I say I wanted to go to the movie with you?"

"No." Daria said, "But you never mentioned wanting to horn in on our pizza time, either."

Tom had had as much as he could take by this stage. "Daria, you're so darn pleasant and friendly, I don't see how anyone could resist an evening with you. But just on a crazy whim, I think I'll go home and watch TV by myself."

With that, Tom turned and walked out of Pizza King and got into his car. _I really need to sort this out when I'm in a better mood_, he thought to himself as he started the drive home, not noticing that Jane had come out after him.


	5. Part 5 - (It's Not Love) Just The End Of

_Disclaimer: Daria and all associated characters owned by MTV. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money or any other goods have been exchanged._

_The characters Ashley Winters and Cassidy Hemming were created by Ognawk._

_Contains dialogue from 'Jane's Addition' and 'Partner's Complaint' by Glenn Eichler._

_Chapter title is derived from the song '(It's Not War) Just The End Of Love' by Manic Street Preachers._

* * *

**THE GREAT AND THE GOOD  
By Ognawk**

_**Part 5 - (It's Not Love) Just The End Of War**_

The following afternoon, Tom left the house and decided to take advantage of the clear weather to go for a leisurely drive. His route passed a couple of parks, Dega Street and passed Lawndale High School. Jane's tales of Principal Li's use of school funds to pay for bomb-sniffing dogs and polygraph machines were equal parts amusing and scary. Driving down one particular street, Tom noticed Daria walking along. After thinking for a moment he pulled up alongside her.

"Hey, Daria." He said. Daria turned and saw him, frowning slightly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just thought I'd take advantage of the weather and go for a drive." He answered.

Daria looked at the car. "I'm surprised that it hasn't gone up in flames." She said, "Still, I can see why Jane would want to be driven around in that thing."

"Jane's a thrill seeker," Tom joked, "A rusting car that could fall apart or explode at any minute. She can't resist."

Daria just looked at him, not reacting to his comment.

"Um, that was a joke?" Tom said.

"Hmm. Good one." Daria replied.

"So, want me to give you a ride somewhere?" Tom offered.

"What are you? Some kind of compulsive ride giver? I'm walking, thanks." Daria said sternly as she started to walk away.  
_I need to try and sort this out now_, Tom thought.

"I'll walk with you for a bit." he said, getting out of the car and walking alongside her.

"What are you doing?" Daria asked.

"Look, I'd like to talk to you, OK?" Tom said.

"Fine. Talk."

"You don't like me, and that's OK. There's no reason why you should." Tom said.

"I agree." Daria replied flatly.

"But it would be nice if you could try and get along with me a little. At least in front of Jane."

"Why should I do that?" Daria asked.

"Because she's your best friend, I really like her and want to get to know her." Tom replied.

"So?"

"So you being all hostile and hating me puts her in a difficult position." Tom said.

"I don't hate you," Daria replied sincerely, "I don't even know you. But I'm not going to sit by while you take my friend away."

_So that's what this is about_, Tom thought, _she worried about losing Jane_. He realised he needed to say something to reassure her.

"I'm not taking her away," Tom explained, "All she talks about is "Daria said this," "Daria said that," "listen to what Daria told this moron."

Something must have worked, as Tom noticed a small smile form on Daria's lips.

"Don't waste your time with flattery, Tom. I'm immune." She said.

"I'm not flattering you." Tom stated, "I don't care if you like me. But you'd have to be pretty stupid to think anything or anybody is going to shake your friendship with Jane."

Daria sighed a little. "Yeah, I guess so. Look, I may conceivably have been acting like a jerk towards you..."

"It's possible. Don't worry about it." Tom said, with a slight smile.

"But we are not friends." Daria stated.

"No we're not." Tom replied.

"And even if we were, I wouldn't take a ride in that car unless there was no other way to get around."

"That's just sensible." Tom said. Tom decided now would be as good a time as any to change the subject. "So, how's the multimedia project coming along?"

"It would be fine if Trent ever got around to writing the music."

"Yeah, he seems like a cool guy, but I suppose he's not the most dependable person." Tom said, "Still, you've got that backup plan haven't you?"

"Yeah. It's looking like we'll have to use that plan too." Daria replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"That's a shame." Tom replied.

"I really hope Trent makes it as a musician," Daria said, "Because I can't think of another job he'd be able to hold down."

"I don't know," Tom said, "You know those farmers that get paid not to grow anything?"

Daria smirked at that comment. _That's better_, Tom thought to himself.

"Well, look, this has been fun and all, but I'd better get going." Tom said.

"Yeah, OK." Daria said.

"See you later, Daria." Tom said, as he went to make his way back to the car

After a short pause, Daria turned around to speak. "Hey Tom, do you think..." but by that point, Tom was already out of earshot. Daria sighed and continued on her way.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon, and Tom and Ashley were chatting as they walked down one of the corridors of Fielding to make their way out for the day.

"So, you two are getting along better, then?" Ashley asked.

"It seems so." Tom replied, a slight smirk forming, "Although I doubt things would have gotten so bad if she'd had something to do to occupy her time."

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "Surely, Mr Sloane, you're not putting the blame on me for this."

Tom laughed. "Nah, of course not. Just having some fun."

As they made their way out of the main doors and down the steps, they heard a familiar voice ring out.

"Tom! Tom!"

Both of them looked to the side to notice Cassidy Hemming jogging in their direction.

"Oh boy." Tom muttered under his breath.

"Well, isn't that sweet," Ashley said teasingly, "Here comes your other girlfriend!"

Tom glared at Ashley, as he just smirked in return. Cassidy had now managed to catch up with them.

"Hey, Tom!" she said, cheerily.

"Oh, hey Cassidy, how are things?" Tom replied.

"Oh, pretty good. Hey, I was wondering, are you free tomorrow night? I thought we could hang out, see a movie perhaps."

"Sorry, but I've already got plans for tomorrow." Tom replied.

"Nice. Anything I can join in on?" she asked, hopefully.

For some reason, Tom felt a bit uncomfortable about what he was going to say next, and he wasn't entirely sure why.

"Actually, I'm kind of going on a date." He said.

"Oh, OK." She said, trying not to show her disappointment, although Ashley did pick up on the slight change in her demeanour.

"Well, maybe some other time, then." Cassidy said, as she walked away.

_She still has feelings for Tom. I wonder if he realises_, Ashley wondered.

"Hey." Tom said, turning his attention back to Ashley, "Are you going to show me this new Vexxer of yours?"

"Oh yeah, it's a doozy." Ashley replied, "Let's go!"

* * *

The following night, Tom and Jane were sat in the living room at Jane's house, the TV blaring as Jane leaned against Tom's shoulder.

"Would you moan my name... if I boinked you in heaven? Ghost hookers in the sky, **tonight** on Sick, Sad World."

Jane switched off the TV and kissed Tom on the cheek.

"So, you got an A on your project, then?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, no thanks to Trent." Jane replied, slightly frustrated.

"Good job you had a backup plan."

"Yeah, the last thing I needed was another year of Mr O'Neill and his New Age crap." She said. A slight rumbling in her stomach got her to change the subject.

"Hey, I'm kinda hungry." Jane said, "Why don't we go get some pizza?"

"You really know the way to a man's heart, don't you?" Tom said with a smirk.

"Yep! Right through his arteries!" Jane said, as they both got up and went out to Tom's car. A few minutes later, they arrived at Pizza King, where Jane was surprised to see Trent and Daria sat together, talking. She and Tom walked up just as they were finished talking.

"Trent, I don't care if she forgives you, I'm never speaking to you again." Jane told him sternly.

"You just did." Trent replied.

"Damn!" she said, turning her attention to Daria. "So, did he give you a plausible explanation for nearly screwing up our project?"

"From his point of view." Daria replied with a slight smile.

"Well that's better than nothing. I think." Jane said, thoughtfully.

Tom smiled as a thought came to his mind. "Tough day at the farm, eh Daria?"

Daria smirked, which was a pleasant surprise to Jane. _Guess they're getting along a bit better_, she thought .

Trent looked between Daria and Tom, slightly confused. "I don't get it." He said.

Daria looked at Trent. "Private joke." she responded.

"Oh no, no private jokes." Jane said, grabbing Tom's hand and leading him over to the counter, "Come on, buy me a slice."

As the two of them sat down at a booth with their pizza, Jane looked across at Daria and Trent and then back at Tom.

"So, you two seem to be getting along a bit better." Jane said.

"Yeah, we had a chat recently when I saw her out walking," Tom explained, "I think she was just worried that you might start spending all my free time with me instead of her."

"Well, neither of us really had any friends until she came to Lawndale," Jane told him, "And it wouldn't be the first time she didn't like someone I was dating."

"Oh?" Tom said, his interest raised.

"Yeah, some guy I dated a couple of times back when I was briefly on track team," Jane said, "Although to be fair to Daria, he was a complete jerk and I just didn't see it at first."

"I see."

Jane noticed Trent get up and leave the restaurant, and caught Daria's eye, waving her to come over. Daria got up and walked to their booth.

"Hey." Tom and Jane said in succession.

"Hey." Daria said.

"Pizza?" Jane said, offering a slice to her friend.

"You're buying." Daria replied with a smile as she sat down. After a few minutes of chatter, a thought came to Tom's mind.

"Listen, Jane and I are heading to see a movie tomorrow. You want to join us?" Tom asked.

"I don't know," Daria said, "I'm not really one for tagging along on dates."

"It'll be fine." Tom replied, "Hey, I'll ask my friend Ashley to go. You know, the one I was at the Zon with that time?"

"Ashley?" Daria said, her face going slightly pink. Jane noticed and started laughing.

"What's so funny, Lane?" Daria asked, trying to seem annoyed but not quite managing it.

"Why Daria, how quickly we move on." Jane said, ducking to avoid a napkin Daria threw at her.

Tom looked between the two, smirked and shook his head. "You two are really strange."

Jane smiled and looked at Daria. "More than you know."


	6. Part 6 - Riding Shotgun

_Disclaimer: Daria and all associated characters owned by MTV. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money or any other goods have been exchanged._

_The characters Ashley Winters and Cassidy Hemming were created by Ognawk._

* * *

**THE GREAT AND THE GOOD  
By Ognawk**

_**Part 6 - Riding Shotgun**_

Tom and Ashley were walking to the lockers after their History class. Tom had been telling Ashley about the plans for the cinema.

"So, you interesting in going?" Tom asked.

"Sure," Ashley answered, "But what are we going to see, exactly?"

"Well, we haven't decided on that yet," Tom said, "There's some art films at Play House 99, or there's 'The Splatter of Tiny Feet' at the multiplex down town."

"Hmm," Ashley thought, "I've never really seen an art film. But Splatter sounds a bit too squelchy for my tastes."

"Well, we can always see what else is on and decide then." Tom said, as he approached his locker and started to unlock it.

"Sounds like a good plan." Ashley replied.

As Tom opened his locker, an envelope fell out on to the floor. Ashley picked it up and looked at it before handing it to Tom.

"I wonder if you've finally been selected to join the Secret Service." Ashley said with a wry smile.

"I doubt it," Tom replied, examining the envelope carefully, "I'd expect them to be more discreet than sneaking envelopes into school lockers."

Tom opened the envelope to find a card inside. It had a pair of bears hugging with the words "To A Great Friend" written around them.

"Don't need to be a forensic scientist to guess who that's from." Ashley said, chuckling lightly.

Tom opened the card to find a gift card for 'Books by the Ton' inside. Written in the card was a message.

_Dear Tom,_

I thought you'd like some new reading material. You're a special friend and you mean a lot to me. See you soon.

Love,  
Cassidy xxx

"Awww. Isn't that cute?" Ashley said, grinning widely.

"Erm, yeah. Cute." Tom responded, somewhat nervously as he checked his locker, "How did she even get in here?"

* * *

That Saturday, Tom and Ashley were driving to Casa Lane in Ashley's Vexxer to pick up Jane and Daria for their trip to the movies. Ashley pulled up outside and he and Tom got out of the car.

"So, you're sure she's coming?" Ashley asked, slightly nervously.

"Of course," Tom replied as they walked up the path, "Don't be so worried."

Ashley steadied himself as they approached the door. Tom knocked on the door and Jane answered a few seconds later.

"Well well. Daria, our chariot has arrived." Jane shouted back into the house, as she made her way out. Daria followed a moment later, closing the door behind them. Jane noticed the car waiting outside.

"So, upgraded the rust bucket, eh?" Jane said to Tom as the four of them walked towards it.

"Actually, that's Ashley's car." Tom replied.

"Looks like you're riding shotgun then, amiga!" Jane whispered to Daria, nudging her shoulder as Daria just grumbled under her breath.

* * *

Getting their tickets and making their way inside the cinema to get to their seats, Tom and Jane, at Jane's suggestion, made sure to get to the seats first to make sure Daria and Ashley had to sit next to each other. Daria shook her head at them.

"They're in an awful hurry to sit down." Ashley said as he and Daria made their way to their seats.

"Kids." Daria replied with a tut and a slight smile.

As they sat down, Jane pulled a leaflet out of her pocket and read from it.

"Let's see here. 'The Ghosts Within'", she read, "'A successful businessman has to come to terms with the demons of his past that he thought he'd slain.' Who writes this stuff?"

"This has the potential to be awful." Ashley said, gleefully rubbing his hands.

"Nothing gets me in the mood quite like a horrible B-movie thriller." Daria said.

* * *

Coming out of the theatre and into the foyer, the four teens were discussing the movie they'd just watched, and the experience around it.

"I can't believe you managed to get that guy to move by buying him popcorn." Jane said.

"Who comes to a movie theatre and talks loudly to their girlfriend while it's on?" Tom replied.

"Well, there's two hours of my life I'll never get back." Ashley mock complained, smiling slightly.

"I didn't hear you complain about the explosions." Daria said, a similar smile on her face.

Jane watched Daria and Ashley then had an idea. "Hey, I just need to go the bathroom." She said, looking at Tom.

"Yeah, me too." Tom said, "We'll be right back."

Ashley looked at them both as they headed off, then back to Daria, who was looking away slightly.

"Shall we head outside for a bit?" Ashley asked.

"Sure, I was getting tired of being in a crowd anyway." Daria replied, as they headed out, Ashley opening the door for her.

They stood around outside for a moment, silent and hands in pockets. Ashley decided to break the silence.

"Having a good time?" Ashley asked.

"Well, the movie was terrible." Daria replied.

"But at least we could poke fun at it." Ashley said, smiling.

Daria half smiled herself. "That's true. It wasn't boring, I'll give it that."

There was a little more silence. Ashley nervously shuffled his feet and looked inside, but there was no sign of Jane and Tom yet. He decided to try and find out more about the pretty, auburn haired girl next to him.

"So, what's home life like?" Ashley asked.

"Well, let's see. Between a workaholic mother, a clueless father and a fashion obsessed sister who denies I'm even her sister, it's a wonder I haven't gone insane already." Daria explained.

"I have an uncle who works in an asylum. I'm sure I can get him to put you away if you ever do."

Daria smirked. "I've always wanted to be dragged away in a straight jacket, kicking and screaming."

Ashley smiled back. Some thoughts then started to run through his mind. _Take a chance. Just ask her. What's the worst that could happen?_ Daria noticed the slightly faraway look in his eyes.

"Earth to Ashley. Anybody home?"

"Oh sorry," Ashley replied, shaking himself out of his slight daydream, "Was just thinking."

"Too much thinking can be hazardous to your health, you know."

Ashley chuckled. "Smart ass. Um, I was wondering..."

He paused slightly.

"And?" Daria said, trying to get him to continue.

_Just say it._

"I'd like to get to know you better," Ashley almost blurted out, "I was wondering if you wanted to do something sometime, just the two of us."

Daria was slightly taken aback by that and started to blush slightly. "You mean, like a date?"

"Y... yeah. A date."

Daria was about to say no on reflex, but a thought stopped her. _He seems like a nice guy. Just give him a chance. What's the worst that could happen?_

"Sure. I think I can fit you into my busy social calendar." She said with one of her understated smiles.

"Cool!" Ashley replied, smiling, getting a pen out of his pocket before realising he forgot something. "Oh, you got some paper?"

"Oh sure." Daria said, rummaging in her pockets before pulling a small scrap out and a pen. She ripped it in half and gave him one piece. They wrote their phone numbers down and exchanged them, just as Tom and Jane finally came out of the building.

"Passing notes around?" Jane asked, teasingly, "You're not in class now, you know."

"I hate you." Daria replied, smirking.

"We good to go, then?" Ashley asked.

"Lead the way!" Tom said, as they all got in to Ashley's car and drove away.


	7. Part 7 - He's The Girl

_Disclaimer: Daria and all associated characters owned by MTV. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money or any other goods have been exchanged._

_The characters Ashley Winters and Cassidy Hemming were created by Ognawk._

_Contains dialogue from 'The F Word' by Rachelle Romberg_

* * *

**THE GREAT AND THE GOOD  
By Ognawk  
**_**  
Part 7 - He's The Girl**_

Daria parked outside Ashley's house. It was a modestly sized house in the more wealthy area of Lawndale. Walking up the pathway, she noticed the front yard was pretty simple, just a few round flower beds in it. As she got to the door, she was about to ring the bell before she noticed a note stuck onto the door.

_Daria,_

_I'm in the back yard. The door at the side of the house is open._

_Ashley_

Daria took the note and walked through the side door to notice Ashley pegging bread to a washing line. She leaned against the wall and watched curiously before walking up to him. On the way, she noticed a gas bottle on the ground next to what looked like a bazooka.

"You know, hanging bread on a washing line is considered the second sign of madness," she said with a smile.

"Well, I already talk to myself, so it only makes sense that I'm up to the second sign," Ashley replied as he turned to face her, returning the smile.

"Dare I even ask what you're up to?" she asked.

"Well, you can ask. But if I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Satisfied with the bread, Ashley grabbed a couple of pairs of goggles from the ground and handed one to Daria before putting the other one on himself.

"You might need this. It's going to get a bit... hot," Ashley explained, suddenly realising what he just said, "Um, that's a flamethrower. My dad bought it a few weeks ago."

"What is it with guys and fire?" Daria asked.

"Prehistoric urge to see the world burn, I guess," Ashley replied as he hooked the flamethrower up to the gas, "But this is part of an art project I'm working on."

"I didn't know you were an artist."

"Well, I'm not a full on artist like Jane. I'm mostly into sculptures, really. But I saw this on a British science show and wanted to try it out."

"So, what does it involve?"

"Well, it's something called 'Hell on Toast'. I blacken the bread with the flamethrower, and then tonight I'll paint scenes of Hell on it."

Daria rubbed her nose and had a slightly confused expression on her face.

"Couldn't you just use a toaster?" she asked.

"Oh, I could," he replied with a grin, "But this is much quicker and much more fun. Stand back!"

With that, Ashley took aim and fired the flamethrower at the bread. Within a few seconds, the bread started going brown and eventually black. He stopped, but not quite in time to stop one of the pieces of bread actually catching fire.

"Darn. Daria, throw that water bucket on that could you, please?"

Daria did so and extinguished the bread. She looked sideways at him. He chuckled.

"Good job I put more than I needed on the line," he said, "Well, I think we're done with this. What do you say I clean up and then we go for something to eat?"

"That's the best idea you've had today," Daria replied with a small smile.

* * *

Tom drove his Pinto up to Jane's house. Walking up to the front door, he knocked and Trent answered.

"Yo!" Tom said.

"Hey Tom," Trent replied, looking slightly concerned, "Um... don't abandon her now, man. She needs you."

Tom looked confused. "Why would I abandon..." He stopped mid sentence as he noticed Jane coming down the stairs. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she was wearing a red sleeveless top, a light blue mini skirt and sandals. A teddy bear back pack was slung over her shoulder.

"She needs you," Trent said as he stepped away and Jane walked up to Tom.

"Hey fly boy!" she said.

"Is that a teddy bear back pack?" he asked, still confused by what he was seeing.

"Uh-huh. Do you wanna test my new lip gloss? It's kiwi flavoured!" she said, puckering her lips for a kiss.

"Well, I guess if I kiss you, at least my eyes would be closed," he replied before quickly kissing her.

"Let's go!" she said as they went out to his car and left.

* * *

Daria and Ashley were sat in a booth at Pizza King, sharing a medium pepperoni. Daria was explaining the strange assignment her English teacher, Mr O'Neill, had given to the class.

"So we're expected to do something we know we'll fail it. To build character, or something," Daria explained.

"And I thought some of the teachers I'd had were weird," Ashley replied, lifting up a slice from the plate.

"This is a man who once had us guessing each other's identities by feeling each other's hands."

Ashley shuddered at that thought. "Please don't tell me any more of his ideas."

At that moment, Lawndale High Quarterback Kevin Thompson walked up to the table in his usual football gear. Ashley looked at him with curiousity.

"Hey Daria, hey Ja... whoa!" he suddenly exclaimed, noticing the long haired guy with Daria. "What happened to you? You look kinda... different."

Ashley raised an eyebrow. _He can't really think I'm Jane_, he thought. Then a more evil thought crossed his mind.

"Kevin, this is..."

"Yeah, Kevin, I do look a bit different today," Ashley interrupted, giving Daria a 'Go with me on this' look.

"You even, like, sound different and stuff." Kevin replied.

"Yeah well, I decided to try something new. So I decided to try out being a guy for a few days, see what it's like," Ashley said with a smile.

"How did you do that? Does it, like, hurt and stuff?" Kevin asked.

"Not if you know a brain," Daria said with a small smile.

"Yeah!" Ashley continued, "They recently discovered that brains have new powers."

"Cool!" Kevin replied, clearly believing the whole thing.

"I have the ability to turn girls into guys if I concentrate hard enough," Daria said, "I can even turn guys into girls."

"That's really freaky, man," Kevin said, then he noticed Daria seemed to be concentrating hard on him and something actually clicked in his brain, "Whoa, not cool, not cool!"

Kevin suddenly sprinted out of the restaurant and Ashley buried his head in his hands and started laughing as Daria just chuckled and took a bite of pizza.

Getting his composure together, Ashley asked "He didn't really buy all that crap, did he?"

"I'm afraid so," Daria replied, "Never underestimate the stupidity of a footballer."

"You and Jane could have so much fun at school with that," Ashley suggested, a grin forming on his face.

"That's evil. I like the way you think," Daria said. Then she surprised herself and Ashley when she leaned over the table and gave him a quick kiss.

"Wow!" Ashley exclaimed, "I should do things like that more often."

* * *

Tom and Jane were walking through the park, finishing off their ice cream.

"So, when do the aliens finish their experiment?" Tom asked.

"I'm expecting them to return me to my normal body any day now," Jane responded.

As they continued walking, Tom looked ahead and noticed Cassidy Hemming sat on a bench. _Oh boy, this could get ugly_, he thought, _hopefully she won't notice me_.

Cassidy turned her head and saw Tom and Jane coming. "Hey Tom!"

"Oh hi, Cassidy," he said as they arrived at the bench, "How are you doing?"

"Well, I haven't seen much of you lately," she replied, "Have a seat."

Jane eyed Cassidy slightly suspiciously as she was sat right in the middle of the bench.

"Sure, I guess," Tom said. Cassidy deliberately didn't move, so Tom and Jane sat on either side of her.

Cassidy turned to Tom. "You've been busy lately, haven't you?"

"Well yeah, I've been on dates, hanging out with friends, the usual."

"_I'm_ your friend."

"Yeah, but I figured you wouldn't want to be hanging around a group of guys."

"I think..." Jane tried to speak, but Cassidy just talked over her, causing her to frown.

"It would have been nice to be asked," Cassidy said.

"I'll remember that next time," Tom replied.

_What is this girl's deal_, Jane thought to herself, eyeing Cassidy very suspiciously.

"Well, if you're not doing anything next week, maybe we can do something then," Cassidy said, "We could go book shopping if you've still got that gift card."

"Yeah, I have it. You know, you didn't have to put it in my locker. You could've just given it to me," Tom said.

"I wanted to surprise you," Cassidy replied with a big smile.

"Well, you certainly did that," Tom said uneasily.

"I'd better be going, anyway," Cassidy said, reaching over to hug Tom, "See you later."

She hopped off the bench and walked away, Tom watching and Jane glaring at her as she left.

"So, mind explaining that to me?" Jane said, eyebrow raised.

"She's a girl I dated a couple of times before I met you," Tom answered, "I said I wanted to be her friend."

_I think she want to be more than friends_, Jane thought.

"She somehow got into my locker and left a gift card for 'Books by the Ton' in there."

"That doesn't sound healthy," Jane said, getting to her feet as Tom did.

"No," Tom replied, "No it doesn't."


	8. Part 8 - Burning Ambition

_Disclaimer: Daria and all associated characters owned by MTV. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money or any other goods have been exchanged._

_The characters Ashley Winters and Cassidy Hemming were created by Ognawk._

_Contains dialogue from 'Fire!' by Peggy Nicholl_

* * *

**THE GREAT AND THE GOOD**  
**By Ognawk**

_**Part 8 - Burning Ambition**_

Tom, Ashley, Daria and Jane were at The Zon, waiting for Mystik Spiral to come onto the stage. Ashley chuckled slightly as a thought came to his head.

"Somebody looks amused," Daria said.

"Yeah," Jane replied, "What's so funny? Out with it Winters!"

"Isn't it romantic to return to the place where we first met each other?" he said.

"Sure, if you consider meeting somewhere with a different potential disease on every surface 'romantic'," Daria said with a small smile.

The band walked onto the stage, checking their instruments as Trent walked up to the microphone."

"Hey, we're Mystik Spiral, though we might change our name," Trent said, "Remember, every dog has his day."

_You put me on a short leash and threw away my hydrant..._

"Ah, a Spiral classic!" Jane said, wincing slightly.

"I'd use many words to describe it," Ashley said, "Classic is not one of them."

"It's classic in the same way that my car is 'slightly worn'," Tom explained with a smile.

"Well, you said it," Jane responded with a chuckle.

"Somebody had to or our heads would explode," Ashley said.

* * *

After the gig and a trip to Cluster Burger, the four teens headed home. Ashley dropped Tom and Jane off at Casa Lane. He waited outside as he and Daria talked for a while.

"Well, we've survived another Spiral set without severe brain damage," Daria said.

"Not that we know of anyway," Ashley replied, "Still, risking our mental health is kind of an interesting way to celebrate a half anniversary."

"That which does not kill us," Daria said with a smile.

"Um, I'm really glad I asked you out," Ashley said, slightly nervously, "I really like you."

"Yeah. Yeah, I like you too," Daria said, smiling before leaning over and kissing him.

They sat there smiling for a moment before Ashley noticed his watch.

"Damn, it's nearly 1am. We'd better get you home."

"Yeah, I don't think my parents will be to happy with me getting in this late," Daria said.

They set off towards Daria's house, but noticed something wrong as they approached.

"Hey, isn't that fire truck outside your house?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, it is." Daria said as they pulled up. Her parents Jake and Helen and sister Quinn were stood out on the lawn in their bed clothes as smoke came out of the front door. Daria and Ashley got out of the car to hear Jake speaking.

"Well, I remember thinking, "Damn it, damn waiter with his damn phony decaf." Then I was thinking, "I need some damn milk..."

"Oh, never mind," Helen replied tiredly.

"Mom, Dad, what happened?" Daria asked, as she and Ashley approached.

"Your father set fire to the kitchen," Helen replied.

"Dammit Helen, it was an accident!" Jake yelled.

"I'd better be going," Ashley whispered to Daria.

"Sure, see you," Daria said.

"Bye Mr and Mrs Morgendorffer!" Ashley said to Helen and Jake, but they didn't notice him over their arguing, so he got in his car and left as Daria watched him go.

* * *

The following day at school, Ashley and Tom were sat in the lunch room, Ashley yawning from having not been able to get much sleep. They were discussing the night before.

"So, they're going to be staying at Le Grand Hotel for a couple of weeks," Ashley said.

"Could be worse," Tom replied, "Could be the Dutchman Inn."

"I don't know," Ashley said with a slight grin, "I kinda like the idea of a giant clog in front of the hotel."

"I thought you might," Tom smirked.

Just then, Ashley looked to the side as he noticed Cassidy coming up and sitting at the table next to Tom.

"Hey, Tom, Ashley," she said, holding a small bag with a smile.

"So I do exist to you after all," Ashley replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

"Eh, that's OK."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Tom asked, slightly concerned.

"Oh, I just thought I'd come sit with you," Cassidy answered, handing the bag to him, "Oh, and I thought you might like this."

Tom looked in the bag and found a stylish fountain pen set inside. He looked at it for a moment before handing the bag back to her.

"Sorry, Cassidy, they're very nice but I can't take them," Tom said.

"Huh? I don't understand?"

"You really don't need to keep buying me things, it's not that kind of friendship," Tom explained.

"I... I'm sorry... I..." Cassidy got up from the table and quickly walked away. Just as she did so, Elsie walked over and sat down by Ashley.

"What did you say to her, Tom?" Elsie asked.

"She's been getting gifts for me again," Tom replied, "I had to turn it down."

"Just be careful around her," Else replied, leaning over the table so others didn't hear, "If she wants something, she'll stop at nothing to get it."

"Maybe it's time to just be straight with her and tell her she's creeping you out," Ashley suggested.

"I might have to," Tom said with a frown.

* * *

Later that day, Ashley pulled his car up outside Jane's house. Daria had called to let him know that he was staying with Jane for a couple of days, rather than at the hotel after being forced to share a hotel room with Quinn. Ashley noticed Tom's car parked outside before walking up to the door and knocking. After a couple of minutes, Trent opened the door.

"Hey Ashley."

"Hey Trent. What's up?"

"Nothing much," Trent replied, "Daria's upstairs, last room on the right."

"Thanks Trent," Ashley said, walking into the house and walking upstairs. As he got near the room Trent indictated, he heard a chuckle then some silence before Jane spoke.

"Anyway, Tom, I'll be down the hall whenever you guys are finished with morgue chat," he heard her say as she exited the room.

"Hey Jane!" Ashley said as he saw her.

"Oh, hey," Jane said as she walked past.

"I'd better go," Tom said as he exited the room, "Oh, hi Ashley. We're just heading out."

"Sure, Tom. Later." Ashley said as he headed to Daria's room, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the tension he sensed between Jane and Tom.

"Hello?" Ashley said as he knocked on the open door.

"Hey you," Daria said as she turned around in her chair while sat at the desk.

"Interesting conversation with Tom?" he asked.

"Oh, we were just talking about The Prince," Daria replied, "We, er, kind of lost track of time."

Ashley chuckled as he walked over and sat on the bed near her. "Well, at least you two seem to be getting on well."

"Yeah," Daria replied, "But I don't think Jane seems too happy about it."

"Well, I guess not everyone appreciates a good glass coffin story."

Daria smiled slightly at that as she got up and sat on the bed next to Ashley, leaning on him as he put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I applied to spend the summer at the Ashfield Artist Colony," Ashley told her.

Daria looked at him with a slight frown. "You only thought to mention it now?"

"Sorry, I completely forgot," he replied, "I'll be painting and sculpting away for two whole months. If I get in, of course."

"Will I be able to come visit at least?" she asked.

"Oh sure, there's a few restaurants and clubs in the area we could hang out at."

"Well, that's something, I guess," Daria said, leaning against him once again, "I guess you know about Tom and Jane having problems."

"Actually, no, Tom hasn't mentioned any problems with Jane before. He doesn't really talk about his relationship issues to me," he replied, "But there was some definite tension between them when I came up here."

"I just hope I don't get caught in the crossfire if things do go wrong," Daria said, a hint of worry in her voice.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," Ashley said, trying to reassure her,"Every couple goes through problems sometimes."

"I guess. Maybe it will make things easier if I went back to the hotel."

"Maybe, but maybe not," Ashley replied, "Would it drive you crazier to hang around Quinn for a couple more weeks?"

"I'd have to register my hairbrush as a lethal weapon," she replied.

"Death by hairbrush. Guess I'd have to come visit you at the big house," he said with a chuckle, "I'd offer to let you stay at my house, but I don't think our folks would go for it."

"My parents haven't even noticed I'm gone. They've been too busy relaxing." she said, slightly sadly.

Ashley looked at his watch. "Speaking of gone, I'd better be going. I've got homework to do."

"Yeah, me too," Daria said with a sigh. Ashley lifted up her face and kissed her.

"Hey, don't worry about it too much. These things have a way of working out, you know?" he said.

"Yeah. Thanks Ashley."

"No problem. Good night, Daria." he said with a smile, as he got up to walk out the room.

"Good night."


	9. Part 9 - The Tiger's Fury

_Disclaimer: Daria and all associated characters owned by MTV. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money or any other goods have been exchanged._

_The characters Ashley Winters and Cassidy Hemming were created by Ognawk._

_Contains dialogue from 'Dye! Dye! My Darling!' by Glenn Eichler_

* * *

**THE GREAT AND THE GOOD**  
**By Ognawk**

_**Part 9 - The Tiger's Fury**_

It was a Saturday morning, and Tom parked his car in front of Jane's house. She'd been working on a painting for the last few days and she wanted to show it to him today. He walked up to the front door and knocked and Jane almost immediately answered.

"Hey there!" she said as she pulled him inside and quickly up the stairs.

"Let me guess," Tom responded, "There's a fire in your room and you want me to see your painting before it gets turned into ashes."

"Can't a girl be a little enthusiastic about showing off her latest masterpiece?"

"As long as you're keeping your ego in check."

As they got into Jane's room, she pulled the sheet that was covering her easel. The image was a self portrait of Jane in a leafy jungle, but her hair was striped black and blonde.

Tom whistled when he saw it. "Wow, that's impressive. Got plans on becoming Queen of the jungle?"  
"I was thinking of changing my look," Jane said, "I've always wondered if I was a tiger in a previous life."

"I love it, and I love you," Tom said, smiling.

Jane reached over to the stereo above her bed to turn some music on.

"You're not so bad yourself," Jane replied, wrapping her arms around him as he did the same to her.

"Now, don't be getting all mushy on me," Tom said with a smirk, "I hate it when you do that."

"Would I do that?" she said, as she pulled him in for a deep kiss.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, completely oblivious to anything going around them. They hadn't noticed that Daria had been let into the house and was knocking on Jane's door.

"Hello?" she said, before carefully opening the door and seeing Tom and Jane in their embrace.

"Oh!" she said, slightly startled by what was going on. Jane noticed and separated from Tom, turning the music off.

"Sorry about that," Daria said, slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, it's no biggie. You had to learn about necking some day," Jane replied with a smile.

"I saw Jane's latest work and I just got carried away by the talent," Tom said.

"Ta-da!" Jane said as she turned the easel around to show Daria the painting. She took a long, careful look at it.

"Very good," she commented, "Or is it a cry for help?"

"I'd have to go with... both," Tom replied.

"Don't you get it?" Jane explained,"The lady, or the tiger. Now you don't have to choose."

"Does this mean you'll be getting wild boar as a pizza topping from now on?" Daria asked.

"This is going to be my new look, and you're helping in the procedure."

Daria looked very worried by this, and Tom picked up on it.

"Are you sure about that?" Tom asked.

"It'll be fine," Jane replied, "Come on, you can give us a ride to the store to pick up the dye."

* * *

Later that day, Daria was sat in a booth in Pizza King as Ashley brought a couple of slices over. Noting the unhappy look on his girlfriend's face, Ashley spoke up.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked with a small smile.

"Jane's been trying out a new look, and she asked me to dye tiger stripes into her hair for her."

"I'm guessing it didn't go well."

"That's an understatement," Daria said, "I made a complete mess of it. It's a blotchy orange mess now."

"Maybe she could try being a leopard instead," Ashley said, hoping to cheer her up a little. It didn't seem to work.

"It got worse," Daria continued, "She got really angry and accused me of deliberately messing it up."

"I never had you down as the hair styling type," Ashley said.

"Evidently I'm not," she replied, "But then it got weird. She accused me of trying to take Tom away from her."

Ashley was picking up his slice when she started, but was stopped in his tracks by this revelation, and was entirely confused.

"She thought you wanted Tom? Why would she think that?" he asked.

"I don't know," Daria replied, "I thought she was unhappy about me and Tom getting along better, but I didn't think it was this bad."

Ashley paused, trying to take this all in, suddenly feeling slightly insecure. Daria noticed the change in his demeanour and grabbed his hand.

"Listen, I'm not interested in Tom," she said, trying to reassure him, "You're the only guy I'm interested in."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know," Ashley said, leaning over to kiss her.

* * *

Tom was sat in his bedroom when his phone rang. He picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi, Tom," Jane said.

"Hi, Jane. You don't usually call this late. Is everything OK?"

"Well, things would be a lot better if you spent time talking to me instead of going behind my back with my best friend."

"What are you talking about?" Tom said, stunned by this accusation.

"Oh come on," Jane replied, clearly enraged, "You come down to see me and you spend half the night talking to Daria."

"Look, I already told you, you were busy drilling and I didn't want to disturb you. I lost track of the time."

"Oh come on, I've seen the way you look at her. Don't act like you're not interested in her."

"That's your best friend, and my best friend's girlfriend you're talking about. I'm not interested in Daria," Tom said defensively.

"Well now my hair's a mess as well, since she deliberately decided she was going to dye it badly," Jane responded, "So clearly she's making me look bad to take you away from me."

"How can you be sure she did it deliberately?"

"All she had to do was paint some damn stripes, how hard could that be?"

Tom was rubbing his head at this point, totally confused. "Jane, you're not making any sense. Why would I ditch you because Daria did a bad job of striping your hair?"

"You're more interested in her and that Cassidy girl than you are in me. Just admit it."

_OK, I knew she was worried about being abandoned, but this is crazy_, Tom thought to himself before speaking to Jane again.

"I don't get it, Jane. You wanted me and Daria to get along. Now we are and you're accusing us of doing something behind your back. I'd never do that to you or Ashley."

"What about Cassidy? Why haven't you shaken her off?"

Tom sighed. "I need to be careful about her. She's a little... damaged."

"Oh that old excuse. You'd better do something, because I'm sick of all this."

Jane hung up the phone before Tom could even respond. _OK, that was freaky_, he thought as he put the phone down.

* * *

The following day, Tom was retrieving some things from his locker as Ashley stood nearby.

"So, I got a call saying I've been accepted to Ashfield," Ashley said, "I'm really looking forward to this."

"Oh yeah, Jane applied to there," Tom replied, taking a book out of his locker and closing it. "She got accepted too."

"Oh, that's good. At least if the place turns out to be full of poseurs, I'll be able to talk to somebody," Ashley said happily, "Maybe I should give her a lift in the car."

"You've got her number, just ask her."

"I'll do that," Ashley replied, "Speaking of Jane, how's she coping after the hair thing?"

"Well, she rang me last night in a rage making weird accusations about me and Daria and Cassidy."

"Wow. She took that hair dying thing hard. She already raged at Daria over it."

"Maybe I should talk to Daria, get this whole thing straightened out with her."

"If you think that's wise," Ashley said, slightly concerned.

As they walked to class, Cassidy, who'd been hiding around the corner listening to them, pulled a cell phone out of her pocket and dialled a number.

"Hello? Hi, it's me, Cassidy. I need you to do a favour for me."

* * *

Later that day, Tom was sat in his car outside Daria's, waiting for her to come back from Jane's house. He opened the window in the passenger seat as he saw Daria approaching.

"What are you doing here?" Daria asked as she noticed him.

"I wanted to talk to you," Tom answered, "You're sister said you were out so I decided to wait in the car."

"Do you want to come inside?"

"No thanks. There's this group of girls in there rubbing stuff on each other's cheeks and making weird noises. It kind of freaked me out."

"Don't worry," Daria said, smiling, "That's just the opening rites of the Blush-a-thon."

"Next they'll be doing rhythmic chanting."

"You saw that Discovery special too, huh?"

Tom chuckled. "Hey, why don't you get in the car?"

Daria stood for a second before getting in.

"So, did you want to talk about Jane?" she asked.

"Yeah, kind of," Tom replied, "She's given it to us with both barrels, it seems."

"Yeah, she wants us to get along, and when we do, she gets paranoid and jealous. I don't get it."

"I think she's worried about being abandoned."

"Well with her family never being home, I could see that," Daria said, "But she outright accused me of trying to take you away from her."

There was a short silence before Daria sighed.

"Things were so much easier before that night at The Zon," she said, "I almost wish that night never happened sometimes."

Tom was a little riled by that comment. "You wish it had never happened?"

"Almost wish it had never happened," Daria corrected, "If it wasn't for Ashley..."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap," Tom said, apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. But Jane seems to forget I have him. No offence, Tom, but I'm not interested in you, and I'd be stabbing Jane and Ashley in the back if I ever considered it."

"No offence taken," Tom replied, "I care about Jane and Ashley's my best friend. I could never hurt them like that."

"Good to know we're on the same wavelength," Daria said with a small smile.

There was another short silence, then Tom spoke up.

"Jane and Ashley are off to the art colony for a couple of months. Maybe it will do some good for Jane, let her cool off and concentrate on her art."

"I hope so. I'll miss Ashley, though," Daria said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"They'll be back before you know and hopefully we can put this sorry mess behind us."

"Yeah. Listen, I'd better go," Daria said, looking at her watch.

"OK, see you Daria."

"Yeah, later," Daria said as she got out of the car and went to the house.

_I really hope this colony does Jane some good_, Tom thought as he drove away.


	10. Part 10 - Lonely Art

_Disclaimer: Daria and all associated characters owned by MTV. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money or any other goods have been exchanged._

_The characters Ashley Winters and Cassidy Hemming were created by Ognawk._

_Contains dialogue from 'Is It Fall Yet?' by Glenn Eichler and Peggy Nicholl_

* * *

**THE GREAT AND THE GOOD**  
**By Ognawk**

_**Part 10 - Lonely Art**_

Ashley and Jane were nearly at Ashfield Artist Colony, their home for the next two months, having made their way in Ashley's Vexxer. The conversation had been interesting, with Ashley being extremely excited for the experience and Jane just happy to get away from her problems for a while. She was thankful that he hadn't brought up Daria or Tom on the trip, but he'd been very careful not to do so.

"Have you ever heard of this Daniel Dotson guy?" Ashley asked.

"Vaguely," Jane replied, "He did something called 'Paper Plate Genocide' that caused a stir."

"Paper Plate Genocide? Sounds like the name of a band that would play at the Zon."

Jane laughed. "That sounds like the name of a band The Zon wishes they could get to play there."

Ashley parked the car and the pair retrieved their bags before heading off the the front office where they met the colony director, a mid forties looking woman with tied back wavy brown hair and oval rimmed glasses.

"Hello and welcome to Ashfield," the woman said cheerfully,"Your names please?"

"Ashley Winters."

"Jane Lane."

"Ah yes, I've been expecting you. Please, let me show you to your cabins."

* * *

Daria and Tom were seated opposite each other in Pizza King with a slice each. Daria was telling Tom about the 'OK To Cry Coral', a summer camp run by her English teacher Mr O'Neill that she'd been forced into helping at by her Mother.

"But there's this one kid who kind of reminds me of me at that age," Daria said, talking of one of the campers,"He looks like he's having about as much fun there as I am."

"I can see how staying indoors all summer can be annoying for a kid," Tom replied.

"Hey, it worked for me," Daria said with a half smile.

While they were talking, Cassidy had walked in and spotted them. After picking up a soda from the counter, she made a beeline for their table and sat right next to Tom.

"Hi Tom," she said, and nodded in Daria's direction, "You didn't wait long to trade up, did you?"

Daria eyed Cassidy suspiciously as she took a bite of her pizza.

"No Cassidy, this Daria, Ashley's girlfriend?" Tom explained

"Ohhh, so you're Daria," Cassidy said, a small smirk appearing on her face, "Your best friend's girlfriend? Thomas Sloane, I am disappointed."

"Cassidy..."

Cassidy laughed at Tom's reaction. "I'm just teasing you, Tom. Lighten up."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I heard you and Ashley talking about this place and thought I'd check it out," Cassidy said, "By the way, is Jane enjoying the art colony?"

"I would guess so, I haven't really heard from her," Tom replied.

"Still not sorted those problems out, huh?" Cassidy said before taking a sip of her drink, "I'm sure it will be OK. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Well, I don't like to speak ill of Jane or Ashley, but you know how promiscuous artists can be."

By this point, Tom had noticed that Daria's look of suspicion had changed into a full on glare.

"There is a bisexual stereotype about artists, yes, but that doesn't mean they're sexually casual," Tom said, frowning as he did, "And besides, Jane and Ashley aren't like that."

"Well, you know what they say about the cats being away..."

"HEY!"

The surprising loudness of Daria's voice surprised Tom and Cassidy, as they both turned to look at her. Daria was now making no attempt to hide the annoyance she was feeling right now.

"How dare you talk about my boyfriend and best friend like that?" Daria said, trying hard not to shout.

"I was merely suggesting..."

"Suggesting nothing. Jane and Ashley are the two most important people in the world to me outside of my family."

"I'm sorry," Cassidy said, rather unconvincingly.

"I don't know what your deal is, but they'd never do anything to hurt me or Tom."

Cassidy looked down at the floor, then lifted her head back up, grabbed her drink and started to get up.

"I've clearly touched a nerve. I think I'd better go," she said.

"Yeah, I think you should," Tom said, looking at her disapprovingly.

With that, Cassidy left the restaurant, a smirk forming on her face.

* * *

Jane and Ashley were in a room at Ashfield where Daniel Dotson was stood next to a bunch of paper plates with spears through them. He was dressed in all white and had slicked back, bleached blonde hair and a goatee.

"When I unveiled 'Paper Plate Genocide' in 1991, it was hailed as intriguing, provocative, even brilliant. And not just by me," Daniel said to some scattered laughs, his voice carrying an air of self importance.

"No, we all know critics tend to get carried away. But what was I thinking when I created a work that seems to have turned out both seminal and semiotic?"

"I can't believe I'm getting away with this?" Jane said quietly, earning a slight chuckle out of Ashley and a smirk from a tall, tattooed woman with black hair sat on the other side of her.

One of Jane's house mates, Paris, spoke up. "Daniel. I just want to say, I think you're the greatest living artist of our time."

"And that's not just because I'm a complete sycophant," Ashley said, getting smirks off both Jane and the other woman.

Next to speak was one of Ashley's house mates, Guy. "I was wondering, where do you get your inspiration?"

"My child support payments," said the dark haired woman, earning an approving look from Ashley and Jane.

"I don't sit around and wait for inspiration. I grab it," Daniel explained, "In the glint of the sun on a frozen peak, in the pain of an arthritic's hobble, in a lover's whisper in the dark. So I'd have to say, my inspiration comes from life itself."

Once Daniel had finished up, Alison got up and shook hands with both Jane and Ashley.

"Hi," she said, introducing herself, "I'm Allison."

"I'm Jane."

"Ashley."

"Mr. Dotson is really something, isn't he?" Allison said.

"Well, he certainly doesn't let substance get in the way of self-congratulatory yap," Jane replied.

"I know. What's so special about putting things through paper plates?" Ashley asked, "I was doing that when I was five years old."

Allison chuckled. "At least we'll never have to worry about him intimidating us with his talent."

* * *

Tom was sat on one of the swings in the back yard, thinking about Cassidy's appearance at Pizza King. Elsie, noticing him sat there, came out and sat on the swing next to him.

"Problems, Tom?" she asked.

"Cassidy turned up at the pizza place while Daria and I were there," Tom replied.

"Oh. Did it go that badly?"

"She managed to upset Daria by suggesting that artists are 'liberal' and that Ashley and Jane might be up to something at the colony."

Elsie pondered this information for a moment before speaking again.

"Tom, she's not going to be satisfied until she gets what she wants," she explained, looking Tom square in the face, "And what she wants is you."

Tom sighed. "I know that, but how can I get her to realise that I'm really not interested and that presents and trying to cause trouble between me and Jane isn't going to work?"

"I wish I could help you with that," Elsie said sadly as she stood up, "I really do."

Tom watched silently as Elsie returned to the house and he returned to his thoughts.

* * *

Ashley and Jane were in Allison's cabin, after she'd bought them both dinner after losing a bet with them. After having wine with the meal, the three of them were drinking as Jane and Ashley were looking through Allison's sketchpad.

"These are great," Ashley said.

"Yeah, I've never tried working with pastels before," Jane said, emptying the glass of wine she had as Ashley looked on, slightly concerned.

"Thanks. I wish the galleries shared your views," Allison replied, sadly.

"Ah, they don't know what they're missing," Ashley said, returning to flicking through the sketchpad.

Allison stood up and grabbed the empty wine bottle. "I'll just go and get another bottle. Back in a minute."

Allison left the room as Ashley moved a little closer to Jane.

"Jane, are you alright?" he asked, "You're really putting that wine away."

"I... I'm fine," Jane replied, slurring slightly, "This trip is good for forgetting about Daria and Tom and whatever they're up to."

_Oh boy, this won't end well_, Ashley thought to himself.

"Look, I didn't want to go into this, but Tom and Daria haven't done anything, and you know they wouldn't do anything to hurt you," Ashley said, trying to reassure Jane.

She snorted slightly. "It's a matter of time before they abandon me. They all do in the end."

"Don't say that," Ashley said, "You're a great girl. They know that and they'd never abandon you like that."

Allison walked back into the room with a new bottle and refilled all their glasses before sitting down.

"Who are Daria and Tom, then?" Allison enquired.

"Tom's my best friend and her boyfriend, Daria is her best friend and my girlfriend, if that makes sense," Ashley explained.

"Absolutely," Allison said, "So what's the problem?"

Jane took a swig from her glass. "How long have you got?"

* * *

An hour later, Jane had finished talking about everything, and drinking a couple more glasses of wine. Ashley had stopped at one more, deciding he'd hit his limit, but he was extremely worried about how much Jane had drunk.

"Shorry for venting," Jane said, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry, it helps to get things off your chest," Allison said with a smile.

Ashley looked at the clock on the wall. "Damn, it's late, we'd better get going."

Jane sighed. "OK, letshh go..."

She tried to get up but stumbled slightly. Ashley caught her and helped her up.

"Allison, can you get the door please?"

Allison did what she was asked and held the door right open. "Thanks guys, you're much more interesting than the poseurs around here."

"Thanksh Allishun, you're OK too," Jane replied.

"Yeah, thanks Allison," Ashley said, helping Jane through the door, "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye!" Allison said, closing the door with a smirk on her face.

Jane had her arm over Ashley's shoulder and he had his arm around her waist trying to guide her around. Jane saw a bench nearby.

"Ashley, can we sit down for a bit? I'm tired," Jane said.

"Yeah, I could use a bit of a rest," Ashley said, guiding her carefully to the bench.

Once they were sat on the bench, Jane rested her head against Ashley's side, as he put his arm around her carefully to make sure she didn't fall off.

"So, are you feeling OK?" Ashley asked tentatively.

Jane giggled. "Yeah, I'm having a good time."

"Well that's good to know."

They sat in silence for a moment. Jane then let out a small sigh.

"You're really sweet, you know," she said, her speech still slightly slurred, "I can shee what Daria sees in you."

"Um, thanks, you're not so bad yourself," Ashley replied, slightly confusedly.

"No, I mean it," Jane said, "You're shmart and funny and really nice, she's got a keeper,"

"Well, I'm glad you think that," Ashley replied, smiling slightly, "I think she's great too."

There was another moments silence as Jane snuggled herself up against his shoulder a little.

"You know, I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I'd started dating you instead of Tom that night," Jane said.

The drink was starting to take effect on Ashley as he blinked a couple of times and had only half listened to what Jane was saying.

"Mmm... sorry?" Ashley replied as he turned his head to the side and looked at her, trying to figure out what she just said.

Jane turned her head up to look at him. "I wonder..." she said.

Suddenly, before Ashley even knew what was going on, Jane put her loose arm around the back of his neck, pulling him down and kissing him passionately. In his slightly hazy state, it took a few seconds for Ashley to register what was happening, and then he quickly pulled away, falling flat on the bench as he did so.

"Jane, what the hell was that?" Ashley spluttered, trying to comprehend what had just occurred.

Jane crawled on top of him and giggled. "Oh come on, you enjoyed that," she said, before kissing him again. This time, he pushed her away much more quickly.

"Jane, stop it!" he said, alarmed by what had come over her.

Jane pulled herself back up on to the bench and sat down, arms folded and pretending to be in a huff. "You're no fun," she said before laughing.

"We need to get back to our cabins, right now," Ashley said firmly, getting up and picking her up before guiding her back.

A few minutes later, they arrived at her cabin. Ashley knocked on the door as Jane was still giggling. Paris answered the door.

"Hello?" she said, before noticing the obviously intoxicated Jane, "We were wondering what happened to her."

"She's had a lot of wine," Ashley explained, "Can you take care of her?"

"Sure, thanks," Paris said, guiding Jane into the cabin, "Goodnight Ashley."

"Goodnight," Ashley replied, closing the door behind him. He turned his back to the door and slumped against it, looking up at the stars in the night sky as the thoughts of what happened raced through his head.

"Dammit!"


	11. Part 11 - Memory Error

_Disclaimer: Daria and all associated characters owned by MTV. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money or any other goods have been exchanged._

_The characters Ashley Winters and Cassidy Hemming were created by Ognawk._

* * *

**THE GREAT AND THE GOOD  
By Ognawk**

_**Part 11 - Memory Error**_

It was the following morning, and Ashley was sat at the table in his cabin at Ashfield, a glass of water on the table. He was just sat there, stroking the rim of the glass and staring off into the distance, seemingly in a daydream. He was brought back to reality by the sound of one of his housemates, Guy.

"Wow, you came in after I went to bed and you're up before me," Guy said, "You mustn't have slept for long."

"I didn't sleep at all," Ashley replied. The thoughts of what happened with Jane the evening before had kept him up all night, and he was now recovering from being awake while sobering up.

"What did you do last night?"

"Eh, hung out with Jane and Allison, had a bit too much to drink and ended up having to practically carry Jane back," Ashley replied, being careful what he said.

"Allison, huh?" Guy said, "You know, you might want to be a bit careful around her, she likes to have 'fun', if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, thanks for that," Ashley said, blinking as he finished off his water, "Listen, I'm heading out for breakfast. I'll see you later."

"Sure. Later," Guy said as he watched Ashley leave the cabin. _Seems like something bad happened last night_, Guy thought to himself as he shrugged and went to make some coffee.

* * *

Jane was sat alone at a table in the Ashfield cafeteria. She had dark glasses on and was resting her head against her hand, mechanically spooning cereal into her mouth with her other hand as she was suffering from a raging hangover. Ashley picked up some bacon, hash browns and eggs and spotted Jane before tentatively walking over and sitting down next to her.

"Hey."

"Hey," Jane said as she looked at him and half smiled.

_Tread carefully, she might not remember anything_, Ashley thought to himself.

"You were really putting that wine away last night," he said, smiling slightly.

Jane groaned. "Remind me never to do that again. I feel like someone's constantly hitting me over the head with a hammer."

"I had a few myself," Ashley said with a chuckle, "I'm not exactly at full strength either."

"I remember drinking a lot of wine," Jane said, "That's about all I do remember from last night."

"Well, you were giggling a lot and making weird jokes, "Ashley said, "I had to help you get back to your cabin in one piece."

"Thanks, I owe you one," Jane said, smiling, "I'd give you a thank you kiss but, y'know."

A sudden feeling of terror hit Ashley at hearing Jane's words. _She doesn't remember, she was just joking. No-one needs to know what really happened_, he thought.

"Just saying thanks will be enough," Ashley said, smiling nervously and hoping he didn't give anything away.

There was some silence for a moment as they went back to eating. Jane then spoke up.

"You know, I've been too harsh on Daria and Tom," she said with a hint of guilt, "I should talk to them soon."

"Well, Daria's supposed to be coming up here for a visit at the weekend, you can see her in person," Ashley said.

Jane finished her cereal and grabbed her bowl. "I'll call Tom in a couple of days and talk to him. But I think I'll take the day off and go back to bed."

"Yeah, I didn't sleep a wink last night. I think I'll do the same," Ashley said as he cut into his bacon.

"See you tomorrow, Ashley," Jane said with a smile as she left.

* * *

The following afternoon, Cassidy arrived home after a day spent shopping with her aunt. She opened the door and went inside with her bags.

"Mom! I'm home!" she shouted as she entered.

"Did you have a nice time?" her mother replied from the kitchen.

"Yeah, got some new outfits. Got something for the ball next week as well."

"Excellent, honey. Oh by the way, some mail came for you. It's on your desk."

Cassidy smiled. "Thanks Mom."

She went upstairs and into her bedroom, carefully laying her bags on the bed. Walking over to the desk, she sat down and picked up the small package sat on there. Turning it over to read the return address, she smiled and carefully opened it. Looking inside and rummaging around, something in the package caught her eye and caused a wide, wicked smirk to appear on her face.

"That was too easy."

* * *

A couple of days later, Tom was parking his Pinto in the garage when his cell phone started to ring. He turned the engine off and answered it.

"Hello, this is Tom."

"Oh, hi Tom, it's me," Jane said on the other end.

"Hi, Jane. Nice to hear from you," Tom said with a smile, "How's the colony going?"

"Well, it's not bad once you get used to the posers and self congratulatory crap," Jane replied.

"We wouldn't want you having too much fun now, would we?"

"Yeah," Jane said with a light chuckle, "Listen, I called because I want to apologize."

"Oh?" Tom said, as he picked up an envelope addressed to him from the kitchen table.

"I've been acting all paranoid and treating you and Daria like crap," Jane explained, "I know you two wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"That's OK," Tom said as he headed upstairs, "I suppose I can understand why me spending time talking to Daria might have led to you feeling a little bit jealous. I should have thought about you a bit more."

"Hey, speaking of Daria, she's coming up for a visit this weekend," Jane said, "Any chance you could come too? I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too," Tom said as he went into his bedroom, "But I can't come down this weekend. It's our annual visit to The Cove."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Jane said, sadly, "Maybe next weekend?"

"Oh, absolutely. I'd like that."

"Well, I'd better go. Have fun at the Cove, Tom."

"I'll try, but no promises," Tom said with a smirk.

Jane laughed. "OK, speak to you soon."

"Yeah, later Jane," Tom said as he hung up the phone.

He sighed with contentment and put his phone on his desk and sat down on the bed, looking at the letter he'd received. _Funny, I wasn't expecting any mail_, he thought to himself.

Opening the envelope, he pulled out a white card with letters written on it in black marker.

"The truth shall set you free," he said, reading the card out loud with a frown. He noticed a paper clip attached to the top with something on the back of the card. Turning it over, he discovered it was what looked like the back of a Polaroid picture.

Pulling the picture free, he turned it around and looked at it. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. Staring at the photo, it felt like a thousand needles had stabbed through him all at once. He tried to comprehend what he was seeing, questions running through his mind as so many emotions crashed together inside him as he sat there, transfixed on the image before him.

"How... why..?"


	12. Part 12 - Secrets And Lies

_Disclaimer: Daria and all associated characters owned by MTV. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money or any other goods have been exchanged._

_The characters Ashley Winters and Cassidy Hemming were created by Ognawk._

* * *

**THE GREAT AND THE GOOD  
By Ognawk**

_**Part 12 - Secrets And Lies**_

It was a bright Saturday morning, and Ashley was alone in his cabin at Ashfield. He was sat at the table, drawing away in his sketch pad. Finishing up the sketch he was working on, he heard a rumbling in his stomach followed by a knock on the door. He put the sketch pad down and opened the door to find Jane stood outside.

"Yo, Ashley," Jane said, "What's up?"

"Oh, not much, just hanging around, doing some sketching."

"Cool. Listen, do you want to go grab some lunch?"

"Lunch?" Ashley looked up at the clock in the cabin and noticed it was past 1pm, "Wow, I didn't realise it was that late already. I haven't even had breakfast yet."

Jane smiled. "The muse can be a twisted cruller sometimes, can't it?"

"Yeah," Ashley replied, "Come on in, I just need to go to the bathroom and get my stuff."

"Sure," Jane said as she stepped into the cabin and Ashley jogged upstairs.

Walking over to the table, Jane had a peek at Ashley's open sketch pad. The image on top was a pencil sketch of two identical looking, yet distorted, male figures. They were stood on a hill, and one figure had his hands cupped to his mouth, looking like he was shouting. The other was covering his mouth with his hands.

_Interesting_, Jane thought, raising an eyebrow as she looked at it. She put the sketch pad down when she heard Ashley coming back downstairs.

"Curious little sketch you're working on there," Jane said as she saw him, "Is there a story behind it?"

"Not really, it's just some weird inspiration that came to me," Ashley replied, "I think it might make an interesting sculpture subject."

"Cool. You ready to eat?"

"You even have to ask?" Ashley said, raising an eyebrow as they made their way out of the cabin.

* * *

Tom was laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. The thoughts of the photograph he'd received were weighing on his mind, as all sorts of feelings and questions came over him. He went from angry, to disappointed, to confused and all points in between.

_She gave me so much crap over Daria and Cassidy and she goes and does this,_ he thought, _but why?_

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, which made him roll over and sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Come in," He said, as his sister Elsie came in.

"Are you alright, Tom? You've been very quiet lately," she asked.

"Just had some things on my mind," Tom said.

Elsie looked over to the desk and noticed the photo on it, walking over to get a closer look. She gasped when she saw what it was.

"Oh my, where did that come from?" she asked.

"I don't know," Tom replied, "I don't recognize the handwriting on the envelope and there's no return address."

"Any idea what you're going to do about it?"

"I'll have to deal with it when we get back from The Cove," Tom said, "But I think there's someone I should talk to first."

"I see," Elsie replied, "I just came to check on you, anyway. And I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Tom said as Elsie left the room. He picked up his cell phone and rolled it around in his hand for a moment before opening it and dialling a number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me, Tom," Tom said.

"Oh hi, Tom. Do you need something?"

"Actually, I need to talk to someone right now. Are you busy?" he asked

"Not right now. You want to come over?"

"Sure, I'll be right there."

* * *

Allison was sat in her cabin, just finishing her sandwich when she heard a knock at the door.

"Coming," she said as she finished the last bite and went to open the door to find Cassidy Hemming stood outside.

"Good afternoon, Miss Bradfield," Cassidy said with a smirk, "I hope you're well."

"Erm, yes, I'm fine," Allison replied, "Come on in."

Cassidy stepped inside and sat down at the table in the main room. She looked around approvingly at her surroundings.

"I do like the charm of this place, kind of makes me wish I was an artist myself," she said as Allison sat at the table opposite her.

"It's a nice place to be," Allison replied, "So what brings you here? Did you get the package?"

"Oh yes," Cassidy said with a smirk, "I'm impressed you were able to get what I needed so quickly."

"Never underestimate what can happen when sadness and accessible alcohol come together," Allison said, sipping on some coffee, gazing out of the window.

"You know, the way you dress, nobody would ever think you were related to some of the Lawndale elite," Cassidy said, reaching into the bag she'd brought with her.

"Only because of my stepdad," Allison stated, "I was never one for the upper crust. That's why I moved to college rather than staying home."

Cassidy pulled a small, paper folder out of her bag and placed it on the table.

"Well, I came here to take care of some business," she said, smiling at Allison.

Allison eyed the folder with curiosity. "Is that what I think it is?"

"As promised, the photographic evidence of that little 'incident' from that party last year," Cassidy explained, "The negatives are in there as well."

"Thanks. I really appreciate this," Allison said, as Cassidy passed the folder over to her.

"Well, one good turn deserves another. Oh, and I'll make sure my Mother puts in a good word for you with the board of the Lawndale Arts Museum."

"Good, I could use a hand getting my art noticed," Allison replied, "Those two were really impressed with my work, you know."

"They have good taste," Cassidy said, as she started to get up from the table, "Speaking of which, I need to get going. Can't let them know I'm here."

"Sure. Well thanks again," Allison said.

"No problem. Consider us even."

Allison sat and watched Cassidy leave. _The things I do to get the galleries to pick me up_, she thought with a sigh as she finished off her coffee.

* * *

After lunch with Jane, Ashley had decided to go for a run. Usually, he went with Jane, but he decided he wanted to run alone today, mainly to work out some frustration and give himself some time to think.

_What the hell am I supposed to do? Daria's coming to visit tomorrow. I should tell her what happened, be honest about it. But Jane doesn't remember it. Maybe I should tell her I kissed somebody but not say it was Jane. Or maybe I should keep it quiet, put it down to a one off mistake and just make sure it doesn't happen again. She's admitted she has trouble trusting people. If I tell her, it will probably be over between us._

Ashley suddenly felt winded and realised he'd been running too hard while thinking. He slowed down and then stopped, sitting on the grass to regain his breath. He looked down the road into the distance and recognized Allison's cabin. He noticed the door open and a petite, red headed girl walked out. He froze when he thought he recognized the girl.

_Hang on_, he thought, _is that Cassidy?_

He very carefully snatched another glance. As the girl quickly looked around, the glasses and bob hairstyle were unmistakeable.

_Crap, that IS Cassidy_, he thought in a slight panic, _what is she doing here, and why is she visiting Allison?_

He sat there as he watched Cassidy drive off. A few moments later, Allison walked out of the cabin and looked around. She walked over to a metal barrel a short distance in front of the door and threw something inside, although Ashley couldn't quite make it out from that far away. He then noticed her pour some clear looking liquid into the barrel from a bottle. She looked around again quickly before lighting a match and throwing it in before quickly backing off. The insides of the barrel went up in flames as Allison watched for a few minutes. One the fire went out, she peeked in the barrel and then walked back into the cabin.

Ashley got up and started jogging away. _I don't know what that was, but it didn't look good._

* * *

Tom pulled up outside the Morgendorffers home. He had the card and photo in his pocket and checked they were there before he walked up to the door and knocked. A man who he guessed must be Daria's Father opened the door and suddenly turned to the stairs.

"Quiii-iiin, your date is here!" he shouted up the stairs.

A female voice came from inside the house. "Jake, she left on her date an hour ago. I hope she hasn't double booked again."

"Er hi, Mr Morgendorffer, actually I'm here to see Daria," Tom explained.

"Daria?" Jake said, eyeing Tom with suspicion, "Sorry son, but she already has a boyfriend."

"Oh I know, I'm Tom, Jane's boyfriend?"

"Oh, of course," Jake said with a look of relief, turning to the stairs again, "Daaa..."

He stopped, noticing that Daria had come down the stairs and was stood a couple of feet in front of him.

"Oh hey, kiddo. There's a guy called Tom here to see you."

"Thanks Dad," Daria said, walking past Jake to get out of the house, "I'm heading out for a bit. Later."

Jake closed the door behind her as she smiled at Tom.

"Hi Tom," she said, "Sorry about my Dad, he's a little excitable."

"I kind of noticed," Tom said, "Want to go for a walk? I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure, I guess," Daria replied as they walked down the road.

Tom was silent for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. Daria looked at him, trying to figure him out. Finally she decided to speak.

"I thought you wanted to talk about something," she said.

"Yeah, I do. This isn't easy, and I'm not sure you'll believe me, but..."

He paused, for some reason unable to say what he wanted to.

"But what?" Daria asked.

"Well, I found out Jane's cheated on me at the colony."

Daria was stunned by this information, and he was partly right, she was struggling to believe it.

"But how can you be so sure?" she asked.

"I got sent some mail from somewhere that had a photo of her kissing some guy," Tom explained, "I've looked it over, but there's no mistake, she's definitely kissing him."

Daria was curious. "Do you have the photo on you now?"

"No, I got here and realised I left it at home," Tom said, lying through his teeth. He'd considered showing her the photo, but decided he didn't want her to see it right now.

Daria searched for the right thing to say. Despite their earlier problems, she considered Tom a good friend, but Jane was also her best friend, and this led to a conflict in her mind.

"Well, I'm going to Ashfield tomorrow to see Ashley and Jane. Do you want to come with me?"

"I can't, I leave for the Cove for a week with my family tomorrow."

"Well, do you want me to talk to Jane about it? Maybe there's some sort of explanation for her doing that."

Tom looked off to the side. _I hope so, I really hope so_, he thought to himself.

"No. No, you just concentrate on catching up with Jane and Ashley. I'll talk to her when I get back."

"If that's what you want," Daria said, a look of concern on her face.

A few minutes later, after some more general chit chat, they arrived back at the Morgendorffer house.

"Thanks Daria, I really needed that," Tom said, a weak smile on his face.

"No problem, I needed the fresh air," she replied with a small smile of her own, "But try not to worry about Jane too much and enjoy the vacation."

At that moment, a young kid came charging down the sidewalk on his bicycle extremely quickly. He was coming in Tom's direction and he tried to get out the way, and stumbled and fell on his backside in the process as the kid rode away.

"Damn, are you alright?" Daria asked as she helped Tom up to his feet.

"Yeah, thanks. Stupid kids," he said.

"You'd better go before someone does some real damage to you," Daria said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, I'd better. Catch you later, Daria!" he said, as he got into his car.

"Later," Daria replied as he drove away.

Looking towards the floor, she noticed a white envelope on the ground with Tom's name and address on it.

_Must've fallen out of his pocket when he fell over, _she thought to herself as she picked it up. She went back into the house, announced her return to her parents and walked up to her bedroom, envelope in hand. Sitting on the bed, she looked at the back of the open envelope, noticing a piece of card stuck out of it slightly.

_No, I shouldn't, it's Toms_, she thought to herself. She stared at the envelope for a couple of minutes before curiosity got the better of her and she pulled it out. She read the large, black letters of the card out loud.

"The Truth Shall Set You Free?" she said, noticing a paperclip at the top. On the back was the back of a Polaroid photo. She realised it might be the photo Tom was talking about. _But why would he tell me he left it at home when he didn't_, she wondered.

Wanting to see the evidence for herself, she turned the photo over and was surprised to see that it was a photo of Jane. She was definitely kissing someone, and she was shocked to discover that the person she was kissing was her own boyfriend, Ashley. She stared at the photo for a while, biting her lip and putting her hand to her face as her heart sank.

"No..." she said, her voice cracking, "It can't be."

* * *

_Thanks to mommakaz for the idea for the Cassidy/Allison scene._


	13. Part 13 - Broken Dreams

_Disclaimer: Daria and all associated characters owned by MTV. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money or any other goods have been exchanged._

_The characters Ashley Winters and Cassidy Hemming were created by Ognawk._

* * *

**THE GREAT AND THE GOOD  
By Ognawk**

_**Part 13 – Broken Dreams**_

Ashley was sat at a table at the Ashfield cafeteria, tearing into a burger as Jane came and sat next to him with a slice of pizza.

"Yo! How you doing, kid?" Jane asked with a smile.

"OK, I guess. A little nervous," he replied.

"Nervous? Why? Just because you've gone a few weeks without declaring your undying love for Daria?" Jane said teasingly.

"No, I'm nervous about the fact that I'm going to ask her to run away with me to a shack in rural France to isolate ourselves from the world," Ashley said while trying, and failing, to remain completely straight faced, "I don't think her folks would be too impressed."

Jane laughed. "You're freakin' weird, you know that?"

"Must be why Daria keeps me around, to freak her parents out," he said with a slight smirk.

"Are you sure that freaking her parents out is a good basis for a relationship?"

"Seems as good a basis as any."

Ashley was thankful for the humour, which distracted him a little from the internal conflict he was struggling with. Daria was coming up to visit today, and he was trying to decide if he was going to tell her about his drunken kiss with Jane. If Jane didn't recall the evening, as she claimed, then telling Daria open up a real can of worms. Ashley finished his burger and his cell phone buzzed to say he'd received a message. He opened it and read the message.

_I've stopped to stretch my legs for a while. Be there in about 30 minutes. Daria x_

"She's nearly here," Ashley said under his breath, but not quietly enough for Jane not to hear it.

"Cool," she said, finishing off her slice, "Well, I'm going to go for a run, give you kids some time alone."

"Thanks," Ashley replied as Jane got up and left.

* * *

Jane was jogging through the forest around the colony, her headphones on as the music blared into her ears. The trees and flowers were looking beautiful, with all sorts of colourful spots dotted around as she ran. She slowed down and leaned against a tree to turn over the cassette she was listening to. As she did, the memory of a dream she had came to her head.

_Jane and Ashley were sat on a bench late at night. Jane was feeling a little woozy and resting against Ashley's shoulder._

"_You're really sweet, you know. I can see what Daria sees in you," she said._

"_Thanks. You're not so bad yourself," he replied._

"_No, I mean it. You're smart, funny and really nice. I think she's got a keeper."_

"_I'm glad you think that. I think she's great too."_

_There was a short silence before Jane spoke again._

"_You know, I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I'd started dating you instead of Tom that night," she said, hardly believing the words were coming out of her mouth._

_Ashley seemed to be staring out into space before he turned his head to look at her._

"_Mmm... sorry?"_

_She turned her head to face his. "I wonder..."_

_In one swift movement, she put her arm around the back of his neck and pulled him over into a deep kiss. After a few seconds, he pulled away and fell on his back on the bench._

"_Jane, what the hell was that?" he said, spluttering._

The sound of some chirping birds brought Jane back to reality. _Dreaming about kissing your boyfriend's best friend,_ she thought, _what's that about, Lane? _She shrugged, pressed play on her tape player and carried on running.

* * *

Ashley was sat on the steps outside the cafeteria, fidgeting slightly. He didn't notice the black, worn down van pulling up in the nearby parking lot. He looked up a moment later and noticed Daria and Janes brother Trent walking towards them. He stood up in smiled as he walked up to Daria and hugged her. She hugged him back somewhat tentatively, which he noticed, but tried not to pay too much attention to it.

"Hi Daria," he said with a smile before turning to Trent, "Nice to see you Trent. This is a surprise."

"Hey Ashley. Daria needed a ride, so I figured I'd surprise Janey while I'm here," Trent replied.

"Well, she's on a run at the moment, but she'll probably be at her cabin soon," Ashley said, "If you go into the cabin area, hers is the third on the left."

"Thanks, man," Trent said with a nod, "Later Daria."

"Later, Trent," Daria said with a slight smile.

Ashley took Daria's hand and tilted his head towards the cafeteria. "Shall we?"

"Sure," Daria said as they walked in and found a table and sat down.

"You not getting something to eat?" Ashley asked, noticing Daria looking slightly uncomfortable for some reason.

"I'm not hungry right now," she replied, looking at the table.

_Something must really be bothering her_, he thought to himself, _I wonder if it's wise to add to her problem._

"I've missed you," he said, grasping one of her hands.

She looked at his hand before hesitantly replying "I missed you too."

"So, how's the Corral going?" Ashley asked, referring to the summer camp for sensitive kids that Daria had been forced into helping at.

"Well, apart from watching Mr DeMartino go even more insane, there's this kid there that kind of reminds me of me at his age," She said, "I thought I was getting through to him, but Mr O'Neill went and ruined it and now he's not talking to me."

"I thought something was bothering you," Ashley replied. Daria looked him in the eye. _You have no idea,_ she thought to herself.

"I'm sure he'll come around," he said, smiling.

"I don't know. I hope so," she replied.

There was silence for a moment, and then a sudden wave of guilt came over him. _You have to tell her,_ he thought to himself.

"Look, Daria, there's something I need to tell you," he said, looking her straight in the eye, "I'm not proud of it, but I want to be completely honest with you."

Daria tilted her head slightly and looked at him. She had a feeling she knew what was coming, and was now waiting for the hammer to drop.

"You mean you haven't been honest with me before?" she said.

"It's not like that, I haven't lied to you," he said, trying to reassure himself as much as her, "But there's something I haven't told you."

She looked at him and tried to remain calm. "Go on."

"Well, last week, I had some wine. I know I shouldn't have, but everyone else was drinking and I felt awkward being the odd one out," he explained.

"That's not a very good reason to drink," Daria replied, frowning at him.

"I know, but there's more, I.." he closed his eyes and looked down, steeling himself for what he was about to say, "I kissed another girl."

Daria closed her eyes and bowed her head. She already knew about Ashley's transgression, but that didn't make it much easier to hear it directly from his mouth.

"I didn't mean to do it, it just happened," he continued, "The drink had something to do with it, but that's no excuse. I'm sorry, Daria, I really am."

Both of them were sat there, heads bowed and eyes closed, afraid to open them and look each other in the face. Daria was trying not to cry as she rubbed her eyes.

"You kissed Jane," she said, her voice cracking as she did so.

Ashley suddenly opened his eyes and looked straight at her, but her head was still down.

"Jane?" he spluttered, shocked that Daria knew the details and confused as to how she knew.

"Please don't lie to me, Ashley," Daria responded, finally looking up, her eyes wet with the tears she was trying to hold back, "I know you kissed Jane."

Ashley was still in shock. "Yes, yes it was Jane. But how did you know?"

Daria reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out the card with the photo attached, sliding it over to Ashley. He took it and looked at the photo of him and Jane kissing on a bench, his eyes widening.

"Where did you get this?"

"Tom had it," Daria replied, looking down at the card.

"Tom gave this to you?" Ashley said in surprise.

"No, he didn't give it to me," Daria explained, "He came to talk and told me Jane had cheated on him, but he didn't say with who. He fell over and dropped it and I couldn't help but look."

Ashley looked at Daria. "Daria, I'm so sorry, it won't happen again."

"How do I know it hasn't happened again already? Or even before that?" she said, frowning at him.

"I would never do anything like that to you deliberately," Ashley said, "I care about you, Daria. I've never been lucky with girls, but I've been lucky with you. I'm sorry."

"But what happened exactly?"

Ashley thought for a minute before speaking. "Well, Jane and I won a bet with another girl at the colony, Allison. She bought us dinner with wine as part of the bet, we went back to her cabin to look at some of her artwork and she gave us more wine."

"And you drank it?" Daria asked, folding her arms.

"I didn't drink much. Jane was downing it like it was water. Anyway, by the end of the night she was too drunk to get back alone, so I helped her back."

Ashley bowed his head before continuing. "She wanted to sit down, so we sat down on a bench. She started saying something about dating me instead of Tom, I think."

"You think?"

"I was a little tipsy myself and wasn't paying full attention. Anyway, next thing I know, she pulled me towards her and kissed me. I jumped back and she got on top of me and tried to kiss me again before I decided we needed to get her right back to her cabin."

They sat for a few moments before Daria spoke. "I don't often say things like this, but I care about you , Ashley. You're the first guy I've been truly interested in. But you've broken my trust, and I don't give that easily."

"I know, and I probably don't deserve your forgiveness," Ashley replied sadly, "But you're special to me, and I'm ashamed of myself for putting you through this."

There was another silence before Daria glanced out of the window and noticed Jane and Trent walking in the direction of the cafeteria.

"I need to step out for moment, excuse me," Daria said as she stood up.

"Of course," Ashley said as he watched her leave.

* * *

Jane and Trent were chatting as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"So, we've got a couple of gigs lined up and we're going to be touring a little," Trent said.

"Well, that's cool," Jane replied with a smirk, "Don't forget little old Janey when you're famous."

Trent laughed and coughed. "Good one, Janey."

They noticed Daria walking out of the building. Jane's face lit up upon seeing her.

"Amiga!" she said as she jogged towards Daria for a hug, but was surprised when Daria put her hand up to stop her with a scowl on her face.

"Don't come any closer, Lane," she said, as Jane looked at her, completely baffled.

"What's wrong Daria?"

"What's wrong? _What's wrong?_" she replied, suddenly raising her voice in a way she never had before, "You give me grief over Tom, accused me of betraying you and trying to steal him from you, and then you come here with Ashley and jump him the first chance you get? What is wrong with you?"

Jane was shocked. "Daria, what are you talking about? I never..."

"Don't you dare lie to me, Jane," Daria interrupted, thrusting the photograph into Jane's hand. She looked at it and was shocked to see a picture of her kissing Ashley, "I know what happened."

Jane's face blanched as she looked at it. She thought the whole thing was a dream, and yet the evidence that it was real was staring her in the face.

"Daria, I... I genuinely don't remember it. I drank a lot that night. It was stupid of me, and I'm sorry. But I didn't jump him."

"How do you know if you can't remember?" Daria asked, "Ashley said you were the one that made a move on him. Considering he remembers what happened and you don't, I have no reason to doubt him."

"Daria, I'm truly sorry. I had no idea what I was doing."

"You're my best friend, Jane. He's my boyfriend. That should have been an automatically no go."

Jane closed her eyes tight. "I know, Daria, but I was drunk. I know that's no excuse, but I was still upset about you and Tom and wasn't thinking straight."

"More like you just weren't thinking."

Jane shook her head. "OK, I deserved that."

"I trust you more than anyone, Jane, and you've let me down badly," Daria said, letting out a bitter laugh, "And to think you accused me of betrayal."

"Daria, I swear..."

"Stop. Please stop. I don't want to hear any more damn apologies."

By this point, Ashley had walked out and was stood just behind Daria and walked near to her, but kept a slight distance.

"I just hope Tom can forgive you, Jane. I'm not sure if I can right now."

Jane was suddenly shocked. "Tom knows about it?"

"Tom was the one who got the photo. He dropped it and I happened to come across it."

There was a silence as the three of them looked down and Trent looked on feeling very uncomfortable, but remaining silent.

Daria spoke quietly. "Trent, I'm ready to go home now."

Trent hesistated for a minute. "Um, sure, OK Daria."

Daria started to walk towards the parking lot as Trent patted Janes shoulder before making his own way. Jane looked up towards Daria.

"Daria, I'm..."

"Not now, Jane, I'm done talking," Daria shouted back as she continued walking, with Trent following behind.

Daria and Trent got into the van, and Trent spoke up.

"Hey Daria, I know it sucks right now, but everything will be OK in the end."

"I hope so, Trent, I really..." Daria couldn't finish her sentence before she broke down in tears. Trent put his arm around her to comfort her.

"Let it out, Daria, let it out."


	14. Part 14 - Pieces Of The Puzzle

_Disclaimer: Daria and all associated characters owned by MTV. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money or any other goods have been exchanged._

_The characters Ashley Winters and Cassidy Hemming were created by Ognawk._

* * *

**THE GREAT AND THE GOOD  
By Ognawk**

_**Part 14 - Pieces Of The Puzzle**_

Tom was sat in his bedroom at The Cove, reading one of the books he'd brought with him. He'd spent most of the past week trying to enjoy himself as much as he could and not thinking about Jane and Ashley, but it was always there in his thoughts. He was also trying to figure out who could have sent the picture to him in the first place. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said, closing the book and putting it to one side as his sister Elsie entered the room.

"So, are you going to sit in here and mope around all day?" Elsie asked, "Or are you going to come out here and be miserable with the rest of us?"

"What do you think?" Tom replied with his arms folded.

Elsie sighed and sat down on the bed next to Tom.

"How long are you planning on being like this?"

Tom shot her a frustrated look. "My girlfriend and my best friend kissed. Forgive me for not being the life of the party right now."

"And what have you done about it, exactly?" Elsie asked.

"Nothing. I'm not in a mood to talk to either of them right now," Tom said, "I can't believe she'd do that after giving me hell over Daria and Cassidy."

"Considering how clingy Cassidy is, I could understand Jane being a little frustrated over that. But Daria?"

"You can understand her being frustrated about Cassidy?"

Elsie sighed. "Why is it that you can't see what everyone else can? Or do you just not want to see it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let me spell it out for you, Tom," Elsie said frustratedly, "Cassidy doesn't want you as a friend. She wants you as a boyfriend."

"No, she's just enthus..." Tom stopped himself. When he thought it through, he realised that she was right.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. You said yourself to be careful around her, so you clearly know something I don't," Tom said.

Elsie nodded. She knew that Tom wasn't as clued into the Fielding gossip mill as she was, and Cassidy had generated a lot of gossip with her strange behaviour, some true, some false.

"OK, but you heard none of this from me," Elsie said.

"Understood," Tom replied.

"She's very needy, as you know, and she has a fear of being abandoned," Elsie explained, "She lost her father at a young age, she's never been able to hold on to a friend for long because she tries too hard, and nobody's ever dated her more than twice."

"Myself included," Tom said, with a sad look on his face.

"Indeed. However, she seems to have latched on to you and really wants there to be something between you two, and given her history, she might be desperate enough to do something reckless, even if it means hurting others in the process."

"I need to make it completely clear to her that I'm not romantically interested in her," Tom said.

"You need to be firm about it," Elsie replied, "I know you like to be friendly to people, but I don't think you can be friends with someone like her. But there's no guarantee it will work."

"You're right," Tom said sadly, "Thanks, Elsie."

Elsie got up and went to leave the room before turning around and smiling at him.

"That's what I'm here for," she said, "Oh, and talk to Jane and Ashley sometime, huh?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

* * *

Jane was in the Ashfield cafeteria with a plate of pancakes. However, she hadn't eaten them and was just resting her face on her hands, sobbing quietly. Ashley had grabbed some oatmeal and orange juice and went to sit over with her.

"Hey," Ashley said quietly. He wanted to put his arm around Jane to try and comfort her, but knew that it would be a foolish thing to do right now.

Jane didn't respond. She just sobbed a little more and didn't move. Ashley took a sip of his orange juice.

"This is a really fine mess we've gotten ourselves into it," he said, taking another sip.

Jane finally raised her head, her pale, tear streaked face an absolute picture of despair. "Why did you never tell me about the kiss?"

Ashley sighed. "Because you didn't remember it happening. I figured that if I was the only one who knew, I might be able to keep it to myself and carry on as if nothing happened."

"You were trying to protect everyone involved," Jane said, "That's rather noble of you."

"Well, yes, I figured that it wouldn't do any harm if nobody else knew about it. I had no intention of letting it happen again."

He had a spoonful of oatmeal and Jane finally decided to start on her pancakes. Ashley then let out a bitter laugh.

"Guess I didn't reckon on one of our resident photographers snapping us and sending Tom the evidence," Ashley said as he continued to eat his oatmeal.

"Funny, I came here expecting to get away from my problems and things have gotten even worse," Jane said disappointedly.

"You've had some fun though, right?"

"Well, I admit it's been pretty good, complete explosion of my love live aside," she said.

There was a short silence before Ashley spoke again.

"We're not completely done yet, though. We've still got to face Tom yet."

"Yeah," Jane said with a sigh, "We really need to figure out a way to fix all this."

"We're going home in a couple of days, so I guess we've got some time to throw ourselves into our art before we have to face the music."

They both finished off their respective breakfasts and got up to take their dishes away.

"Ready to paint our souls out for the day?" Ashley asked.

"Lead the way," Jane replied.

* * *

Ashley returned to his cabin later that evening, sketch pad under his arm. He went to the mini fridge in the kitchen and grabbed a soda. He went upstairs to his bedroom and threw his sketch pad onto the bed. He opened a lockbox by his bed and pulled out his diary and a pen, opening it to that day's date.

_This has been a tiring day. Jane and I are still dealing with the results of Daria's visit. It's kind of weird that I made a decision to confess everything to her when it turns out she already knew. I've been relatively OK dealing with it, seeing as I already knew what happened. Jane didn't recall that night, though, and she's taken it really hard._

_She'd been suspicious of Daria and Cassidy and was convinced Tom was up to something behind her back. She saw Ashfield as a way to escape from those problems. Instead, a whole new set of problems reared their head._

_I really hope that I can patch things up with Daria and Tom. I really care about Daria, and I never meant to hurt her. I broke her trust, and I hope she can find it in her heart to give me another chance, although I don't feel I deserve it._

_I'd be interested to know who Ashfield's version of the paparazzi is. When I think about it, it's funny how someone happened to get a picture of us kissing and it happened to get into Tom's possession._

As he was writing those last words, something he witnessed a few days ago came back into his head. He flicked back a few pages in his diary to an entry he wrote a few days ago.

_It was a hard run today. I had a lot of things running through my mind, thinking about whether I was going to tell Daria about my kiss with Jane. I think honesty will be the best policy on that. But it depends whether I have the nerve to tell her. She'll be hurt by it, but not as much as if she finds out months from now._

_But when I took a rest, I was sat a short distance away from Allison's cabin, and I saw Cassidy Hemming, of all people, coming out and looking around. It looked like she was trying to make sure she wasn't seen, for some reason. Then I saw Allison come out and set fire to something. I couldn't see what it was from that distance. I'd be interested to know what happened during that exchange._

Something was suddenly nagging at the back of Ashley's mind. He was once again thinking about what he saw. Why on earth would Cassidy be here talking to Allison?

Then suddenly, things started clicking into place for Ashley. The alcohol that Allison had given him and Jane. Someone being conveniently nearby to take a photograph when Jane kissed him. The fact that Tom had been directly sent the photograph of them kissing. In that moment, as he considered everything, a realisation suddenly dawned on him as his eyes widened.

"She set us up!"


	15. Part 15 - Choosing My Confessions

_Disclaimer: Daria and all associated characters owned by MTV. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money or any other goods have been exchanged._

_The characters Ashley Winters and Cassidy Hemming were created by Ognawk._

The chapter title is a lyric from 'Losing My Religion' by R.E.M.

* * *

**THE GREAT AND THE GOOD  
By Ognawk**

_**Part 15 - Choosing My Confessions**_

The following morning, Ashley had a plan. He left his cabin and decided to pay Allison a little visit. Stopping outside her door, he rummaged around in his pockets for a second before knocking. After a short time, she answered.

"Oh, hi Ashley," she said, cup of coffee in hand.

"Hi Allison," he replied, "I needed someone to talk to and wondered if I you had a moment."

"Sure, I'm not doing anything important," she said as she stepped aside and let him in.

He walked over to the table and sat down.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked.

"No, I'm good thanks," he replied.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Allison said, sitting in the chair next to him.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard the gossip by now," Ashley said, leaning back slightly.

"Oh yes," Allison replied with a slight smirk, "Your girlfriend caused quite the scene. I had no idea you were dating such a little firework."

"Neither did I," he replied, "I've never seen her truly get angry at someone like she did with Jane."

"Well, Jane kissed you. I think Daria has a right to be angry."

"Oh, I'm not disputing that. But I was thinking about the whole mess last night, and there are some very interesting coincidences that happened."

Allison tilted her head slightly and gave Ashley a puzzled look. "Such as?"

"Well, it's rather funny that, when me and Jane were drunkenly making our way back and ended up kissing on a bench, there was someone nearby with a camera handy."

"Well, there are photography classes, don't forget."

"That's true," Ashley said, "But I still wonder how those photos got to Tom."

"Maybe he knows someone in here," Allison replied, "There are a lot of people here."

"Yes. We even get some visitors too," Ashley said, deciding to strike, "Does the name Cassidy Hemming mean anything to you?"

Allison was inwardly shocked, and was trying to remain calm on the surface.

"I've heard of her," Allison said, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was on a run a few days ago and happened to notice her leave your cabin," Ashley explained, "Then I saw you come out and burn something in a barrel."

"So?"

"Well, I know for a fact that Cassidy is interested in Tom," Ashley said, "And it seems a little convenient that she would be here not long after Tom somehow got a photo of me and Jane kissing. With Jane out of the picture, she thinks that clears the way for her."

"OK, alright, I took that photo," Allison confessed, "But you don't understand, she had something hanging over me."

"I'm not surprised," Ashley said, "She's more cunning than she lets on."

"A year or so ago, I did something at a party that could have ruined my chances of making it in the art world if someone found out."

"Let me guess, she had some evidence," Ashley said.

"Yeah, she noticed and took some pictures. She said that she'd give them to me with the negatives if I agreed to do something for her in the future. So a few weeks back, she told me about Tom and how she wanted him, but his girlfriend was in the way. She'd give me the evidence of my mistake if I gave her evidence of Jane cheating on Tom."

"And you did just that."

"My art is everything to me, Ashley. I couldn't allow my career to be killed off before it got started. Her mother is a director for the Maryland Arts Society. She promised she'd recommend me to her mother if I succeeded."

Ashley snorted. "And all you had to do was manipulate a situation and ruin a couple of friendships and relationships along the way."

"Hey, I wasn't intending to ruin your relationship with Daria, that was just collateral damage."

Ashley drummed his fingers on the table. "It's funny, I've learned a lot at this colony. The biggest thing I've learned is how full of users and posers the art community really is."

Allison chuckled. "The world is full of users, kid," she said as she took a sip of her coffee, "Better you learn that now, I guess. But do me a favour."

"It's not like I owe you anything after what you've done, but OK."

"Please don't let word get back to Cassidy that I told you this. I'm sure she could still sabotage me given the chance."

Ashley got up from the table. "Allison, I'd already pieced the whole thing together. All you did was confirm what I suspected. I'm not out to drag anyone's name through the mud, I just want to salvage a terrible situation."

"Well, good luck and good bye," she said as Ashley walked out of the cabin.

* * *

Ashley sat down on a bench and reached into his pocket, pulling out a Dictaphone. He removed the tape that was in it and put it in the small case he also had in his pocket.  
_  
I don't know if it will fix things, but it can't hurt_, he thought as he got up and went back to his cabin. Upon opening the door, he handed the Dictaphone to his room mate Guy.

"Hey, thanks for letting me borrow this," he said.

"Oh, no problem. I didn't even know I had it in my luggage until yesterday," Guy replied, "Was it useful."

Ashley sat in a chair and smiled. "I hope so."

* * *

Tom was sat in his bedroom relaxing when he heard his cell phone go off. He leaned over to the bedside table and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi, Tom," Cassidy said on the other end of the line, "How are you?"

"Thankful for this week to be over, since you asked," Tom replied wearily.

"Well, don't sound too excited to hear from me, will you?"

"It's been a long and dull week, Cassidy, and I'm looking forward to heading home today," Tom said, "What do you want, anyway?"

"I just called to see how you were," she replied, "So how's Jane?"

"OK, I guess. I talked to her recently and things are getting better," Tom said, hoping Cassidy didn't sense any sadness from him.

"That's nice to know," Cassidy said, trying to read his mood, "Hey, I saw this really nice restaurant on the other side of town today. We should check it out sometime."

"Maybe, I've got a lot of things to take care of when I get back, though."

_I bet you do_, Cassidy thought with a smirk. "Well, I've got to head out, so I'll let you go. Goodbye Thomas."

"Bye," Tom said as he hung up.

* * *

Ashley and Jane had finished packing and were carrying their luggage to Ashley's car to prepare for their trip back to Lawndale. Ashley opened the trunk and started putting the cases in.

"Well, this has been an experience," he said, half smiling.

"That's one way of describing it," Jane replied, "It's been quite educational."

"Yeah. For example, I learned that life is full of users," Ashley replied sadly.

"I think I suspected that, but I was hoping not to find out for a while."

Ashley finished loading up and closed the trunk, as they both got into the car and Ashley started to pull away.

"I'd say I'm looking forward to going home, but we've still got some hot coals waiting for us," Jane said, sighing.

"Yes, but I'm hoping the fact that Cassidy set the whole damn scenario up in the first place might smooth things over a bit," Ashley said with a half smile.

"What did you say?" Jane said with surprise.

"The whole thing with us getting caught kissing and Tom getting a picture? Cassidy set the whole thing up with Allison."

"How do you know that?"

As they pulled up to wait at a junction, Ashley pulled a Dictaphone tape out of his pocket.

"I visited Allison this morning and she told me everything, and I recorded it on this little tape. Cassidy is still trying to get with Tom."

Jane suddenly got very angry. "That bitch! Why won't she leave us the hell alone? Doesn't she get it?"

"She really wants Tom," Ashley explained, "She's not giving up."

Jane leaned back and steepled her fingers together. "We're going to have to figure out a way to make her give up then."

Ashley smiled as they pulled away again. "If Tom and Daria are willing to forgive us, I'm sure we can figure out a way to make her back off."


	16. Part 16 - Where We Stand

_Disclaimer: Daria and all associated characters owned by MTV. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money or any other goods have been exchanged._

_The characters Ashley Winters and Cassidy Hemming were created by Ognawk._

* * *

**THE GREAT AND THE GOOD  
By Ognawk**

_**Part 16 – Where We Stand**_

Trent pulled up outside the Morgendorffer house. He was expecting Jane back home sometime today, but he had something he wanted to do before she arrived. He walked up to the door and knocked. After a moment, Jake answered.

"Hey there Trent, my man!" Jake said, putting his hand out for a handshake.

"Oh hey Mr Morgendorffer. Is Daria around?"

"Sure thing!" Jake replied, turning to the stairs, "Daaaariaaaa, Trent's here!"

Daria slowly walked down the stairs and towards the door.

"Hey Trent."

"Hey Daria."

"What's up?"

"I was gonna go for a ride, thought you might like to come along," Trent said with a smile.

"Sure, I can do that," Daria replied, stepping out and closing the door behind her.

They walked to the car and got in. Trent started the car and they pulled away. There was silence for a few minutes before Daria spoke up.

"So, was there anything you wanted to talk about?"

"I kind of wanted to see you before Janey got home," Trent replied.

Daria sighed. "This isn't one of those things where you tell me I should try and forgive Jane, is it?"

"Nah. I know Janey did a dumb thing, but she's not a bad person," Trent said, "You should probably try to talk to her when you can handle it."

"Yeah," Daria said, sadly, "I don't like to admit it, but I kinda hate her right now."

Trent nodded. "I can see why you would. I guess she was scared of being left alone and reached for whatever she thought would comfort her."

"Like my boyfriend," Daria said with a grimace.

Trent was silent for a moment.

"I know that this isn't any of my business, but from what I've heard from Janey, I think you should give Ashley another chance."

Daria just sighed and looked out of the windows for a moment, watching the houses go past as she started to think. She drifted off into her own little world until Trent's voice snapped her out of it.

"Daria?"

"Sorry, Trent, I was just thinking."

Trent thought for a moment himself. "I don't know him too well, but I've seen you two together. I think you've got something, and I'd hate to see you give up on it so quickly. I think he makes you happy."

Daria sighed again and a small smile appeared on her lips. "He does."

"You should think about giving him another chance, see what happens," Trent said as they pulled back up outside the Morgendorffer residence, "And if he screws up again, I'll get Jesse to teach him a lesson," he said with a smile.

Daria chuckled. "If you can wake him up first."

Trent laughed and then coughed. "Good one, Daria."

Daria started to get out of the car, but before she did she turned to Trent. "Thanks Trent. For everything."

"No problem, Daria. See you around."

"Yeah, later Trent," she said as she left the car and went into the house.

* * *

Having dropped Jane off, Ashley pulled up outside his own house and went inside. He was greeted by his mother who hugged him when he came in.

"Welcome home, honey," she said, "How was the colony?"

"It was pretty good, Mom," Ashley replied, "And I think it prepared me for the sort of people I'll meet out in the real world."

His mother noticed the slightly cynical tone in his voice and cocked her head to the side.

"That Daria is rubbing off on you a little, isn't she?" she said with a slight smile.

"It's not even that. The world is full of users, it seems," Ashley said sadly as he walked up the stairs.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'll talk later, Mom," he said as he continued up, "I've got some stuff to sort out first."

Ashley got into his bedroom and put his luggage down. He walked over to his desk and sat down, looking at the phone. He sighed, picked up the handset and dialled a number. There was a couple of rings before the person on the other end answered.

"Hello?"

"Tom? It's Ashley."

"Oh, hello. How was the colony?"

"Well, it wasn't too bad if you ignored the self important poseurs and users," Ashley replied.

"Welcome to my world," Tom said with a slight laugh.

Ashley sighed. "I suppose we should cut to the chase. You know about what happened with me and Jane."

"I do. I also spoke to Daria after she visited you two, so she's given me all the details from that as well."

"Yeah. Look, Tom, I'm really sorry for what happened. I didn't expect anything like that to happen."

"Look, Ashley, I know she came on to you. She admitted it," Tom replied with a sigh, "I'm not angry with you. A little disappointed, but I can forgive you that one mistake. Jane, on the other hand, I'm not so sure."

"On that note, I need to arrange a meeting between the four of us. I have something that should explain more of what happened."

"What could it be?" Tom asked, his curiousity piqued.

"Something I recorded at the colony. I'm not sure it will fix anything, but I think you, Daria and Jane need to at least hear it."

Tom thought on it for a minute. "We'll meet at Jane's."

* * *

Later that day, Tom and Ashley pulled up outside the Lane house in Tom's Jaguar that he'd been given after his parents had his Pinto towed away. As they got out of the car, they noticed Daria walking up.

"Hey Daria," Ashley said with a slight smile.

"Hey Ashley, Tom," Daria replied, a tired look on her face, "I hope this is good."

The three of them walked up the path to the front door. Tom knocked.

"Well, I hope it clears some things up," Ashley said.

Jane answered the door, a pack of Ultra Cola and a Dictaphone in her hand.

"Hey everyone," she said as she handed the Dictaphone to Ashley and ushered them in and up the stairs to her bedroom, "I don't think Trent will miss this thing for a while."

They all sat around the room with cans of soda in hand as Ashley played the tape of Allison's confession. Jane and Daria were listening intently while Tom was frowning as the details emerged. The tape finished and Jane picked the Dictaphone up, taking the tape out and handing it to Ashley.

Daria was the first to speak. "So, what is this meant to prove?"

"I just thought you all would want to know exactly what went down," Ashley said.

"What does this change, though?" Daria asked, "Whether you two were manoeuvred into it or not, what happened still happened. You still kissed each other."

"I never said it would change anything," Ashley explained, "I just thought everyone should hear it. I'm sorry it happened, but I'm not pretending the fact that we were..."

"Dammit," Daria said, rising to her feet, "I'm sick of the damned apologies from you and Jane. You keep saying sorry over and over..."

"Dammit Daria, it's because I mean it!" Ashley said in a loud voice that shocked the other three in the room as he stood up. Daria looked at him, then looked at the floor.

"I say I'm sorry because I care about you. I screwed up and admitted it, even though you already knew about it. This might surprise you, but I like being with you and it hurts me to think I've screwed this whole relationship up because of a drunken mistake."

Daria remained silent and closed her eyes, afraid to look into his face. Nobody in the room had seen Ashley in this state before. He was trembling slightly and red faced, trying not to cry. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"I've messed things up. I'm hoping you can forgive me, and I know this is hard for you, but I'm not going to stick around if you don't think you're going to be able to trust me, Daria. I need to know where I stand with you. If you're going to dump me, do it. If you want us to carry on, it would make me very happy. But I don't want to be kept hanging on forever."

Daria's head remained down. She shuffled her feet slightly but couldn't respond. After a moment, Tom got to his feet.

"Look, I've really got to go. I have things to do. Ashley?"

Ashley watched Daria for a moment before he replied. "OK, let's go."

Tom and Ashley left the room, Ashley looking over his shoulder, but Daria still didn't move. As they left, Jane got up and walked over to Daria.

"I think we need to talk," she said.

Daria nodded and walked over to Jane's bed and sat down. Jane sat down next to her.

"Look, I'm not expecting you to forgive me. I know you don't trust easily."

Daria looked up and opened her eyes, which were slightly damp. Jane reached over to the box of tissues by the side of her bed and handed one to Daria, which she accepted, removing her glasses and wiping her eyes before putting them back on.

"You kissed my boyfriend, Jane. Even if somebody tried to make it happen, it still happened," she said sadly, "Despite everything, I don't hate you. But I'm angry with you and I can't trust you right now. But I hope it's just temporary."

"Me too," Jane said as she looked down, "I also hope this problem between you and Ashley is temporary."

Daria just sighed and looked at the screwed up tissue in her hand, thinking of the first time she kissed him when he played a prank on Kevin Thompson. A warm smile came to her lips, which didn't go unnoticed by Jane.

"He's a good kid. A bit of a kook, but you two go well together," Jane said, "I really think you should give him another chance. He's mostly harmless."

Daria, still smiling slightly, threw the tissue at Jane, which she ducked as it hit the wall.

Jane smiled to see her friend looking happy for the first time in a while. "So, what are you going to do?"

Daria looked towards the door of Jane's room. "I'll think about it."

* * *

Tom pulled up and arrived home. The more he thought about Cassidy's scheming, the more annoyed he got. _I tried to reach out to her as a friend, and this is how she repays me_, he thought as he entered the house and went upstairs. Noticing the light on in Elsie's room, he walked up and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Elsie said.

Tom entered the room and saw his sister sat at her desk as she turned her chair around to face him. She noticed the look of frustration on his face.

"Tom? What's wrong?"

"Elsie. I need your help."


	17. Part 17 - Plan B

_Disclaimer: Daria and all associated characters owned by MTV. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money or any other goods have been exchanged._

_The characters Ashley Winters and Cassidy Hemming were created by Ognawk._

* * *

**THE GREAT AND THE GOOD  
By Ognawk**

_**Part 17 - Plan B**_

Tom and Elsie were sat on the bed in Elsie's room. They'd both been discussing ways to deal with Cassidy over the last couple of days, and they were still deciding between two methods. Tom was scribbling on a piece of paper.

"I'm just not sure shouting her down in front of half of Fielding is a good idea," Tom said, "What would that do for your reputation?"

Elsie smirked. "It might paint me as an angry, shouty girl for a bit, but she'll be ruined."

"Still, I don't think we need to go down that route yet."

Elsie looked at Tom with a wry smile. The two of them had bickered a lot in the past, but she was pleased that the two of them had been getting along better recently, and were even collaborating on this plot. She flicked through the notebook she'd been writing in and came to the other option they'd seriously considered.

"Well, if you don't want me to do that, there's always plan B," she said, crossing something out, "It's a lot more involved, though, especially for you."

"Yeah, it's a much more elaborate scheme, but in some ways it seems worse than what she was doing."

"Tom, she's actively tried to break you and Jane up to get you for herself. She may have destroyed another relationship in the process," Elsie explained, "She's ruthless. If we want to show her up, we need to be just as ruthless."

"Fight fire with fire," Tom said, as he pressed his hands together, deep in thought.

"Exactly. But it depends whether you're willing to do it."

Tom thought about it for a second, the events of recent months playing through his head. He looked straight at Elsie. "I'm in."

Elsie smirked again, and picked her cell phone up off the bedside table. "We're back in school next week, so I need to make arrangements. You go and do what you need to do."

* * *

Inside Pizza King, Ashley picked up two slices from the counter and walked over to the booth where Daria was sitting and placed the slices on the table. Daria had called him earlier to meet her here to discuss their future, but he had no read on where she was likely to go.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problemo," he replied, taking a sip from his soda.

"OK, so obviously, I came here to talk about us," she said.

"Yeah. Hey, I kind of overreacted the other day when we were at Jane's. Sorry about that."

"No, I'm sorry," she said, "I've been over thinking things."

Ashley raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly. "Thanks for the news flash. Shall I do the weather next?"

Daria smirked a little herself. "Smart ass."

"Well, at least I know part of me is smart," Ashley replied with a grin.

At that point, Daria noticed Kevin walking up to their booth, clad in his usual football uniform despite school being out of session. "Speaking of asses."

"Hey, Daria!" he said before turning to Ashley with a frown. "OK Ashley, if that _is_ your real name. If you and Jane are different people, how come I've never seen you in the same place?"

"It's because we're like combustible elements," Ashley said with a smile.

"They get together, and kablooie!" Daria added.

"Cool! I gotta see that some time!" Kevin said, as he turned and left.

Daria shook her head while Ashley laughed.

"That guy's entertaining. In a car crash kind of way," Ashley said once he'd regained his composure.

"He has a driver's license. I'm surprised he hasn't been in a car crash yet."

The two of them sat there, smiling slightly as they looked at each other. Daria then sighed.

"OK, I need to stop procrastinating," she said, "Ashley, you did hurt me with what happened. But I think you might have hurt yourself more."

Ashley just looked at her, waiting to see what she'd say next.

"I really like you. You're the first guy I've been interested in, and who's been interested in me. I don't want to lose that so easily."

She shuffled her feet and looked down for a moment before bringing her head back up and looking him right in the eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is, I want to try again."

Ashley looked at Daria and smiled. "Really?"

"Yes," Daria said, grasping Ashley's hands. They then both leaned over the table and shared a long kiss before sitting back down, both of them smiling.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome. But if you mess up again, I'll kick your ass," Daria said with a smirk.

"Warning duly noted," Ashley replied as he took another bite of his pizza.

* * *

Later that day, Tom and Jane were walking through the park. They hadn't said much to each other, and there was a small amount of tension in the air. As they got to a bench, they both sat down next to each other. After a moment of silence, Tom was the first to speak up.

"Not exactly been the happiest of summers, huh?"

"Not really," Jane said as she slumped on the bench, "But I learned that I'm not going to have alcohol again for a long time."

Tom smiled slightly. "It's like they say. It's the cause of, and solution to, most of life's problems."

There was another slightly awkward silence before Tom spoke again.

"We need to talk about where our relationship's going."

"Yeah," Jane said as she looked down uncomfortably, "So where do we go from here?"

"I hate to admit it, but I think things were going downhill before you went to the colony," Tom said, "I think you kissing Ashley just made the slope steeper."

Jane said nothing, but continued to look down.

"The thing is, I really like you. You're smart, you're funny and unique. I've never known anyone like you," Tom said, "But I think our relationship has run its course."

Jane nodded slightly. As much as she didn't like to admit it, she felt deep down that he was right.

"Tom, I did have a really good time with you," she said, finally finding the words to say.

"Yeah. I really hope we can be friends, Jane," Tom replied with a smile.

Jane looked up and turned to him, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, yeah I'd like that," she said.

"Friends?" Tom said, offering his hand.

"Friends," She replied, shaking his hand and smiling, "Oh, and I promise not to give you tight hugs and put gifts in your locker."

Tom laughed as he stood up. "Thanks. Listen, I'd better be going. You want a lift home?"

"Nah, I want to sit here for a bit. I'll probably jog home."

"OK. See you around Jane."

"Bye, Tom," Jane said as she stood up and watched him leave.

_It's for the best_, she thought as she sighed.

"I'm surprised it took him that long."

Jane was startled by the voice behind her and turned around to see Cassidy stood there, smiling.

"Stalking Tom again, are you?" Jane said.

Cassidy ignored Jane's comment. "You really believe you can be friends with him?"

"More than you can," Jane retorted, "At least I know the difference between a friendship and a relationship."

Cassidy snorted. "Please. It's me he really wants, he just isn't ready to admit it yet."

"Wow, I knew you were weird, but I didn't realise you were delusional," Jane replied with a chuckle.

"If he didn't want me around, he would have told me where to go by now."

"Maybe he's just being careful not to upset the crazy chick and make her turn full blown psycho."

Cassidy just laughed. "Crazy? This from the girl who accused her best friend of trying to steal her boyfriend with no evidence, even though she had her own boyfriend?"

"So I overreacted. It happens sometimes."

"And then you go and make out with your best friend's boyfriend, and practically jump him."

Jane raised an eyebrow, and was trying to keep her temper under control. "How would you know about that?"

"Oh, word gets around. There are some wealthy people in that colony. Still, nice to see you displaying the artist stereotype so well."

"What are you talking about?" Jane replied, her anger with the smarmy rich girl in front of her rising.

"Artists have a reputation for being easy. I wonder what really happened between you and Ashley that night."

Before she even realised what was happening, Jane had quickly reared her hand back and slapped Cassidy hard in the face, causing her to stagger back slightly, holding her cheek.

"Stay out of my damn life," Jane hissed as she turned around and started jogging away.

Cassidy simply looked up at Jane's disappearing form and smirked.


	18. Part 18 - Consequences

_Disclaimer: Daria and all associated characters owned by MTV. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money or any other goods have been exchanged._

_The characters Ashley Winters and Cassidy Hemming were created by Ognawk._

* * *

**THE GREAT AND THE GOOD  
By Ognawk  
**_**  
Part 18 - Consequences**_

It was the first morning of the new school year of Fielding. Cassidy made her way to the kitchen to fetch some breakfast, her new uniform clean and immaculate. As she entered the kitchen, her Mother was sat at the table, drinking orange juice and reading the Arts section of the Lawndale Herald. A plate with two slices of toast and another glass of orange juice was set in place for Cassidy.

"Good morning, mother," Cassidy said with a smile.

"Good morning, Cassidy," she replied, not looking up from the paper.

Cassidy's mother, Melissa Canton-Foster, was a member of the board of directors at the Maryland Arts Society, and as such was very well connected in the local art scene. She was in her early forties, and was slim and of average height with long, blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. She was dressed in an expensive dark blue business suit and top of the line shoes and looked every inch the professional. Her jewellery consisted of a simple gold necklace and the wedding ring that signified her marriage to wealthy entrepreneur Phillip Foster. This was her second marriage after her first husband and Cassidy's birth father, Christopher Hemming, was shot dead during an armed bank robbery when Cassidy was just 5 years old. It had taken a while for her to get to the point where she felt she could marry again, but she was very happy with her current situation.

"Where's Phillip?" asked Cassidy

"He got called in to an early morning meeting, so I'll be dropping you off at school today," Melissa replied.

Cassidy looked at her mother while chewing on her toast, and was constantly amazed by her ability to read the paper and concentrate on a conversation at the same time.

"Anything interesting happening today?"

"Oh, we're considering more applicants for art displays at the Starry Night Ball," Melissa said, "I just hope I don't have to sit through another bickering match between Kerry and Giovanni. Sometimes I swear they do it deliberately."

Cassidy pondered something for a moment. "Have you heard of Jane Lane?"

"Oh yes, she's one of the potential artists we're looking at. Giovanni was looking through the work of some of the Ashfield attendees and he was very impressed with her paintings."

"I see," Cassidy replied, briefly touching the slight bruise on the side of her face from where Jane slapped, "You do know about her reputation, don't you?"

"Well, I know she was supposed to have cheated on Thomas while she was there, but I don't see..."

At that moment, Melissa happened to look up from the paper and see the bruise on Cassidy's face. She gasped and leaned in to have a closer look.

"Cassidy, how on earth did that happen?"

"Well, I was talking to Jane and she just slapped me hard in the face. Totally unprovoked. She's a loose cannon."

Melissa gently touched the bruise. "You'll need to put some concealer on that. Unless you want questions all day."

"I know it's not my place to say, but I don't think someone like her should be represented at the ball."

Melissa sighed. "Cassidy, she kissed someone she shouldn't and probably lost her temper. She shouldn't have struck you, yes, but she's being judged on her art and from what I hear, she sounds a respectful young lady otherwise."

"But Mom..."

"Cassidy, I already did you a favour by getting Allison into the ball. I'm not going to block somebody else's chances as well," she replied, "Besides, it's a majority based vote and even if I voted against it, it would take two others to go with me to deny her entry."

"So you'll think about it?"

"That's enough, young lady," Melissa replied with frustration, "You're not going to tell me how to do my job. Now finish your breakfast and get yourself together."

Melissa put the paper down and headed out of the kitchen. Cassidy stared daggers at her back as she left. _Looks like I'll have to take matters into my own hands_, she thought to herself.

* * *

Tom and Ashley were at the lockers at Fielding, Tom opening his to get some books. Ashley was grinning as he leaned against the lockers next to him.

"Well, from the look on your face, I guess I don't have to ask how your meeting with Daria went," Tom said with a smirk.  
"Mr Sloane, I swear I have no idea what you're talking about," Ashley replied.

"I haven't seen you grin this much since you two got together."

"Yeah, well we got back together and things are good. Even got to poke fun at that dumb quarterback at her school."

Tom continued rummaging around in his locker when Cassidy walked up to them, Ashley noticing her first, the grin quickly leaving his face.

"Cassidy," he said politely.

"Hi Ashley," she replied with a sweet smile, "Hi Tom!"

Tom turned to face her and smiled. "Hi Cassidy. Nice to see you."

"So, I heard about you and Jane breaking up. Sorry to hear about that."

"It was inevitable. Things were breaking down anyway, even before she went to Ashfield."

Cassidy watched Tom as Ashley eyed her with suspicion. Tom looked in his locker again as she spoke.

"Listen, I haven't seen you for a while and was wondering if you wanted to do something this weekend."

"Actually, I wanted to ask you about that," Tom said, "I felt I was a bit hasty with you when we dated before and was wondering if you'd want to go out with me again."

Ashley's expression changed to one of utter shock as a big smile spread on Cassidy's face.

"Yes, I'd love to," Cassidy replied happily, "And I promise to be calmer this time. I know I was overenthusiastic before, but I'll tone it down."

"OK, it sounds like a plan."

Tom pulled out the book he was looking for and closed his locker.

"Well, I'll see you guys later," he said as he walked off.

"Bye, Tom!" Cassidy said with a smile on her face.

Ashley was stood next to Cassidy, trying to say something, but the words just wouldn't come out. Cassidy turned to look at him and smirked.

"What's the matter, Ash? Cat got your tongue?"

"I... He..." he stuttered, before finally getting a coherent sentence out, "What the hell just happened?"

Cassidy chuckled. "You're a smart guy, Ashley. It doesn't take a genius to work it out," she said as she turned and headed off to class herself, leaving Ashley stunned.

* * *

A banging at the front door of the Lane household had actually woken Trent as he got up and made his way there. Upon opening the door, he noticed two police officers stood outside.

"Whoa. Hey, officers. What seems to be the problem?"

"Good morning, sir," one of the officers said, "Is this the Lane residence?"

"Yeah," Trent replied, scratching his chin.

"We're looking for a Jane Lane. Is she here?"

"She went out for a run a while back. She'll probably be back soon."

As soon as he said that, Jane appeared behind the police.

"Oh hey, officers," she said, "Look, he did get that tail light fixed. Didn't you Trent?"

"Yeah, Janey. It's working properly now."

The officers turned to face Jane.

"Are you Jane Lane?"

Jane raised an eyebrow and had a concerned look on her face. "Yes, I am."

"Could you go up against the wall with your hands behind your back, please?"

Jane looked between the officers before complying with their request. As soon as she did, they placed her in handcuffs.

"Jane Lane, you are under arrest on the suspicion of assault. You have the right to remain silent when questioned. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Jane replied quietly as they lead her to the police car.

"Janey?" Trent said as they did so, a look of confusion on his face.

"Whatever it is, Trent, I'll take care of it," Jane said as they put her into the back of the car and drove away.


	19. Part 19 - Spaghetti Junction

_Disclaimer: Daria and all associated characters owned by MTV. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money or any other goods have been exchanged._

_The characters Ashley Winters and Cassidy Hemming were created by Ognawk._

* * *

**THE GREAT AND THE GOOD  
By Ognawk  
**_**  
Part 19 - Spaghetti Junction**_

Ashley's car was parked outside the Sloane household as he, Tom and Elsie made their way to it. Tom took the front passenger seat, while Elsie sat in the back, pulling a book from out of her bag to read. As they started to make their way to school, Ashley had questions to ask Tom.

"OK, Thomas, I need you to enlighten me on something," Ashley said.

"Go ahead," Tom replied.

"What on earth has possessed you to start dating Cassidy again?"

"Well, I don't think I was fair on her the first time we went out. I was too quick to end things. I want to give her a chance."

"Give her a chance?" Ashley said, trying to keep his voice down, "This girl had someone put me and Jane in a compromising position, ruined your relationship with Jane, nearly broke me and Daria up, and she doesn't care that she did any of it. All she cares about is getting you. How can you possibly say she deserves another chance after everything she's put the four of us through?"

"There's something about her. I can't explain it."

"No, clearly you can't. I don't get it."

_He's up to something, I swear_, Ashley thought as he pulled into the student parking area at Fielding. Cassidy was there waiting for them, and as they got out of the car, she ran up and hugged Tom.

"Hi, Tom!"

"Hi, Cassidy!"

She gave him a quick kiss and then grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go!" she said as she led him away.

Elsie slipped the book back into her bag and looked on. Ashley looked at her with concern.

"Elsie, how can you stand there and watch this? Do you want him dating her?"

Elsie shrugged. "I'm not impressed with it, but if my brother wants to date a crazy, borderline psychopathic girl, then what right do I have to stop it?"

Ashley watched on with a look of confusion on his face as Elsie left the parking area.

_This is not right_, he thought to himself as he followed.

* * *

Melissa made her way into the meeting room for another discussion with the other directors of the Maryland Arts Society as they decided who was going to have their work on display at the upcoming Starry Night Ball.

"Right, let us begin with the first order of business," said Giovanni Badoer, a stocky, 40-something year old Italian in a well fitting navy blue suit and thinning black hair on his head, "Our first consideration for today, Jane Lane."

He motioned to two pieces of artwork on display in front of the table where they were gathered.

"Personally, I think this girl has a lot of potential," Giovanni said, "We very rarely see such talent in the Lawndale area, and I think these pieces would generate a lot of interest."

"Well, as you well know Giovanni, I'm not a fan of this style of work," said William Dreyfus, a slim, bald man well into his 60s, and a fan of more classical art styles, "But I have to agree, she has a lot of potential, and she does have some interesting ideas."

There was a snort from the other side of the table. Kerry McAndrews, a demure looking woman in her late 50s with long, tied back light brown hair and large glasses made the noise.

"You have something you wish to share, Kerry?" Melissa asked.

Kerry leaned back in her chair slightly. "Mrs. Canton, with all due respect, we have certain standards we need to maintain in this society. This is a girl who cheated on the son of Angier and Kay Sloane and slapped your own daughter. Do you really think she's suitable?"

"I hardly think a kiss and a slap are particularly scandalous," Giovanni replied, "Famous artists have done far worse things and their reputations have survived. It's about the art, not the artist."

"She was arrested on suspicion of assault last night," Kerry said.

"Wait, she was _what_?" Melissa asked in surprise.

"Assault, dear. You know that there will be press coverage of the ball. Her arrest might not mean anything to the local reporters now, but imagine if her art gets noticed at the ball and they start sniffing around? We'll be getting questions on why we let a criminal display art at such a prestigious event."

"I think this is a golden opportunity," said Jacob Lanser, the fifth and youngest director, dressed in a smart black suit with medium length red hair, tied back, "Gio's right. It's about the art, not the artist. This girl could be something big. We'd be foolish not to display her stuff, assault charge or not."

"Well, if you want to sully the good name of the Maryland Arts Society, then go ahead," Kerry replied with a huff.

Melissa sighed. _Well, one day I'm sure Giovanni and Kerry will agree on something, and then the world will end_, she thought.

"Well, it seems with have 3 ayes and 1 nay right now, so we have a majority anyway," she said, "I vote yes. We go with it."

* * *

Daria and Ashley were sat on her bed, Daria leaning against Ashley's shoulder as he aimlessly scribbled on a sketchpad with his other hand. He didn't seem to be paying much attention to the TV as it blared. The image on screen was of a pirate trying to get his hook into someone's teeth as they were sat in a dentist's chair.

"Meet the out of work pirates who retrained as dentists! Open your mouth and say 'Arrrrrr!' _next_, when Sick Sad World returns!"

Daria muted the TV and looked over at Ashley's pad. It was just a mess of formless squiggles. Clearly, something wasn't right.

"Something on your mind?" she said, and kissed him on the cheek.

Ashley was deep in thought and it took him a moment to respond. "Hmm?"

"Judging by what you're drawing, either you're working on a new masterpiece called 'Spaghetti Junction', or something's bothering you."

"Well, yeah. Tom's dating Cassidy."

Daria suddenly looked at Ashley in disbelief. "Cassidy and Tom?"

"Yeah. I was there when he offered to take her out on a date. He says that he wasn't fair and should give her another chance. And Elsie doesn't seem to care, she basically said it's up to him who he dates."

Daria returned to resting against Ashley's shoulder. "I don't like it any more than you do. But Elsie has a point, it's not really anyone's business."

"There's something more to this, I'm sure. She probably has something hanging over him like she did with Allison," Ashley said.

"I don't know. If she had something over him and wanted him so bad, why wait until now to use it?"

The conversation was interrupted by the phone ringing. Daria answered it.

"Hello? Yes, hello. What? Are you serious? OK I'll be right over."

Daria ended the call and got up off the bed.

"That was Jane. She wants me to come over. Something bad happened."

* * *

Ashley stopped his car outside Jane's house to let Daria out. She leaned over to kiss him.

"Thanks, Ashley. See you later," Daria said.

"Daria, I wouldn't mention Cassidy and Tom to her," Ashley warned.

"Of course not," Daria replied as she got out of the car and made her way to the front door. She knocked on the door and was surprised to see Jane and Trent's father Vincent Lane open it.

"Oh, hello," he said, "You must be Jane's friend."

"Hi Mr Lane, is she OK?"

"All things considered, yes. But I think it was a lucky thing that I was here. Go on upstairs, she'll be happy to see you."

"Thanks," Daria replied as she went inside and up the stairs. She reached Jane's room and knocked on the closed door.

"Yo!" Jane said from inside as Daria opened the door and went inside. Jane was stood by her easel, a blank canvas sat on it.

"Jane, my God, are you OK?"

Jane turned around and walked up to Daria, giving her a hug before releasing her.

"Thanks for coming, Daria. I've had a horrible couple of days."

They both walked over to Jane's bed and sat down.

"So, you got arrested for assault?" Daria asked.

Jane sighed. "When Tom and I broke up, Cassidy came up behind me and said some things I took offence to. I lost my temper and slapped her. It was a really dumb thing to do."

"She must have really provoked you to get you to react like that."

Jane bowed her head slightly and lowered her voice. "I've got to admit, it felt kind of good to slap the taste out of her mouth. But I'd never do it again."

"Sounds like a good plan," Daria replied, "So, did the police do much?"

"They just gave me a warning. They phoned home and my Dad happened to be here. It's a good thing too. I don't think they would've liked to know that my parents are hardly ever here. That would make things worse."

They sat in silence for a moment. Jane looked over at Daria before speaking again.

"Thanks for coming here, Daria. I kind of didn't think you would."

"Because of the Ashley thing?" Daria replied, "I'm still a little angry about that, but you're my friend, Jane, I wouldn't abandon you like that."

"Thanks, amiga," Jane said with a smile.

The phone rang on the bedside table. Jane answered it.

"Jane Lane here. Yes. Yes I did. What, really? No, no I'm surprised. Yes, this will be great. Thank you so much! Bye!"

Jane hung the phone up and had a huge smile on her face.

"Good news?" Daria said with a wry smile.

"My art is going to be displayed at the Starry Night Ball!" Jane said, barely able to contain her excitement, "Looks like things are looking up for little Janey!"


	20. The Crow Caws At Midnight

_Disclaimer: Daria and all associated characters owned by MTV. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money or any other goods have been exchanged._

_The characters Ashley Winters and Cassidy Hemming were created by Ognawk._

* * *

**THE GREAT AND THE GOOD  
By Ognawk**

_**Part 20 - The Crow Caws At Midnight**_

Tom and Cassidy were walking along the street on a Saturday morning hand in hand, talking to each other.

"So, my Mother's been busy picking art entries for the Starry Night Ball this week," Cassidy said, "Sounds like there should be some interesting things to see this year."

"Oh, that reminds me," Tom said as they approached a convenience store, "I need to pick up a copy of the Herald."

Tom went in, picked up a copy of the paper and sat down on a nearby bench with Cassidy to read it. He quickly flipped to the arts section.

"Ah, here we are, the final list of who's made the ball," he said, reading through the list, "Allison Bradfield, hmm? I heard she got voted down last year."

"She did. I'm glad to see she got in this year," Cassidy replied, "I've seen her work. She's quite the talent."

Reading down the list, her blood suddenly ran cold when she saw another name on the list, _Jane Lane_.

"Wow, Jane got in," Tom exclaimed, "I completely forgot she applied."

Cassidy looked a little annoyed. "You knew she was entering and never told me?"

"I didn't think it was important," Tom replied.

Cassidy sat there, simmering inwardly for a moment. _I can't believe she got in after everything she's done_, she thought, _I'll have to do something about this._

* * *

Ashley, Daria and Jane were in Ashley's car heading off to the mall. Daria was sat in front, grumbling slightly and scribbling on some paper.

"I can't believe I'm letting you two drag me to a mall," Daria huffed.

"Oh come on, Daria, we're going to a formal occasion," Ashley replied, "There is a certain level of decorum required by these fancy, upper crust types."

"And remind me why I'm going again?"

"To be his arm candy," Jane replied with a chuckle, ducking the screwed up piece of paper Daria threw into the back seat.

"Funny, Lane."

"Oh come on, you know you'd be lost without my witty repartee."

Ashley pulled into a parking spot at the mall. The three friends headed off inside, eventually getting to a store called Seasons.

"This is the place," Jane said, before turning to Ashley, "OK rich boy, here's the plan. You go pick our your monkey suit and meet us in the ladies section later. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" Ashley said, giving an exaggerated salute that made Daria chuckle before heading off to the menswear section.

"OK, Morgendorffer, we'll make a high society girl of you yet," Jane said, as she and Daria headed off to the formal wear section, Daria grumbling under her breath again.

* * *

Sometime later, Jane had already picked out a demure red dress with matching red shoes, and black tights. Daria had tried on a couple of dresses and was putting on a third one.

"C'mon Daria, you can't stay in there and hide forever."

"Nearly done," Daria said before stepping out of the changing room. She was wearing a long, sleek, sleeveless dark green dress with a black sash across the right shoulder, with small, green flowers stitched along the bottom of it.

Jane gave her a wolf whistle. "Damn, girl, you're going to turn some heads in that thing."

Daria frowned slightly. "There's only one guy whose head I want to turn in this."

"Oh please," Jane replied with a smirk, "That boy is so far gone he'd think you look good in a potato sack."

"Hmm," Daria said, putting her finger to her chin in mock thought.

"Oh no, this isn't a Halloween party, Cinders," Jane said, "You are not going to the ball as the spirit of Maris Piper."

"Maybe I should get my fairy Godmother to turn you into a pumpkin."

"If she can catch me," Jane replied with a smirk, "But look, your prince approaches!"

Daria turned to notice Ashley coming up with his suit in a bag. As he saw Daria in the dress, he was stunned. The dress was flattering but didn't show off too much. He already thought she was attractive before, but she looked stunning in the dress.

"See something you like?" Daria said with a slight smile.

"I think we have a winner!" Jane said with a laugh.

* * *

After dropping Jane off at the Lane house, Ashley and Daria headed off to Pizza King.

"Managed to pick your jaw up off the floor yet?" Daria asked.

"Sorry, it's just the first time I've seen you dressed up like that," Ashley replied, "You looked so beautiful."

"Um, thanks," Daria replied, slightly uncomfortable, "I just hope nobody else reacts like that at the ball."

"I think they might, you know."

"Thanks for the reassurance."

"Look, Daria, I think you're attractive anyway. And I if I think that, there will definitely be others who will think the same."

Daria shifted slightly. "Sorry, I'm just not used to thinking about me that way."

"Hey, I like for your sarcasm and general twisted view of the world. The fact that you happen to be pretty as well is just a bonus."

Daria smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as they pulled into the car park .

"Guess I must have done something right," Ashley said with a smile as they got out of the car.

"You do a lot of things right," Daria replied with a smile, before turning her attention to the reason they were here, "So, why does Tom want to meet us here?"

"He didn't say," Ashley said, "He just said he wanted to see us here."

They got to the front door of the restaurant. Daria was looking a little worried.

"I'm not sure I like this," she said.

"C'mon, Dee. Where's your sense of adventure?" he replied.

Daria tilted her head to the side and shot Ashley a curious look.

"Did you just call me 'Dee'?" she asked.

"Dee... Dee?"

"Dee Dee? What the hell is that?"

"I don't know, just trying to come up with some kind of nickname for you," Ashley said with a smile.

Daria folded her arms and frowned. "I don't like nicknames. The name my parents gave me will be sufficient."

"OK, no Dee Dee. Got it," Ashley replied as he opened the door and Daria walked in.

"Oh, and by the way," she said, turning back to face him, "If you ever ask me to dye my hair blonde and put on a pink tutu, I'll kill you."

As they got inside, they spotted Tom sat in a booth, Cassidy sat next to him.

"Great, what's she doing here?" Ashley said quietly to Daria.

"I'm guessing she wasn't meant to be?" she replied.

"He didn't say anything about it," he said, as they made their way to the counter to pick up some food and drink before walking over to the booth.

"Hey Tom, Cassidy," Ashley said as he and Daria sat opposite them.

"Ashley, Daria, good of you to come," Tom replied.

"Yes, marvellous," Cassidy said.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk about the Starry Night Ball," Tom replied, "I assume you're still attending?"

"I am, but only under protest," Daria said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Tom replied, returning the smirk and drawing a slightly sour expression from Cassidy.

"It sounds like it will be a positively swinging shindig," Ashley said with a big grin, causing Daria to shoot him a curious look.  
Cassidy just sat observing for a moment, before getting up.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Of course, dear," Tom said, letting her out before sitting back down. He watched her walk away and then turned his attention back to Daria and Ashley.

"OK Sloane," Ashley said, leaning across the table, "I know you. You didn't call us out here just to talk about the ball. What's up."

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure you know what the score is," Tom said, reaching into his pocket and pulling an envelope out before sliding it over the table to Ashley.

Ashley looked at the front of the envelope, reading the writing on the front of it.

**ASHLEY AND DARIA**

**PLEASE READ THIS WHEN YOU'RE ALONE**

Ashley looked at it and slipped it into his own pocket. "And the crow caws at midnight. Is there anything else you want to show or tell us?"

"Oh no, that's all," Tom replied as Cassidy returned to the table, "We ready to go, Cassie?"

"Oh yes, I need to sort some things out at home," Cassidy replied, "But it was nice seeing you two again."

"Yeah, a pleasure," Daria replied as Tom got up and he and Cassidy left. Once they were out of the restaurant, she looked at Ashley. "So, are you going to see what's in the envelope?"

Ashley pulled it out of his pocket and opened it to find a letter inside. Daria moved up close to him and he held it up so they could both read it but no-one else could. As they reached the bottom, they both looked at each other and smiled. Ashley folded the letter up and put it away.

"He's a sly devil, that young Thomas."


	21. A Star Is Torn

_Disclaimer: Daria and all associated characters owned by MTV. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money or any other goods have been exchanged._

_All original characters were created by Ognawk._

* * *

**THE GREAT AND THE GOOD  
By Ognawk**

_**Part 21 - A Star Is Torn**_

Jane was setting up her paintings in one of the gallery rooms at the Starry Night Ball. She was with Giovanni Badoer, one of the directors of the Maryland Arts Society, who had been impressed with her work at Ashfield and brought her to the attention of the Society. She finished putting a cloth over the last painting and stepped back.

"There, that should do it," she said.

"Excellent," Giovanni replied, "I'm really looking forward to seeing how the patrons react to the works this year."

"Yeah. By the way, thanks again for giving me a shot here. This is a big deal for me."

"Well, Ms Lane, I think you have potential, and others should see that," Giovanni said with a smile.

At that point, Melissa Canton-Foster walked into the room and headed towards the two.

"Ah, Giovanni. And you must be Jane," she said, extending her hand, which Jane shook, "Jane, I'd like to talk to you for a moment if I could."

"Sure," she said, as she followed Melissa over to another area of the gallery.

They both moved towards a bench and sat down.

"It's always good to see new talent coming through," Melissa said, "Although some members of the board are a little concerned."

"Well, I have noticed my style is a little different to most of the artwork here," Jane replied.

"It's not the artwork that is the concern, it's you."

Jane had a confused look on her face. "Why so?"

"There are a few incidents that have happened to you. The drunken incident at Ashfield, you slapping my daughter and then the assault charge you faced," Melissa explained, "We hope these aren't a sign of things to come."

"Slapped your daughter?" Jane said, confused, until it finally clicked, "You're Cassidy's mother? I'm really sorry, she said some things I didn't like and I lost my cool. It won't happen again."

"I'm not happy about that, true, but I'm concerned about you being arrested for something else as well."

"I wasn't arrested for something else," Jane explained, "The arrest was for what happened to Cassidy."

Melissa looked confused. "The two were related?"

"Yeah. You mean you weren't the one that had me arrested?" Jane asked.

"No. That was nothing to do with me," Melissa replied, "In any case, I'm hoping that you two can try to exist in the same room tonight without something happening."

"Oh absolutely, I can be civil. My friends are coming, so I'll be with them mostly."

"Good, I'm glad we have an understanding," Melissa replied with a smile.

* * *

Daria and Ashley were in the car with Ashley's parents, Rachel and Adam, on the way to the ball. Daria was in the green dress she bought from the mall and Ashley was in a tuxedo, as was his father. His mother was in an elegant powder blue dress.

"I'm so pleased you agreed to come with us tonight, Daria," Rachel said, "It's a shame your parents couldn't make it."

"Well, my Mom's a workaholic, so she wouldn't have been able to go," Daria explained, "Dad didn't want to come without her, especially if there was a chance no-one would talk to him."

"Plus if they were serving martinis, you'd never get him away from the bar," Ashley said with a smirk, making Daria chuckle.

"Well, I hope you're going to keep my boy here on the straight and narrow," Adam said.

"Oh, I don't know if anyone can manage that," Daria replied with a slight smile.

"How very dare you," Ashley said, in mock offence, "I thought you loved me."

"I tolerate you."

"Aren't you two just adorable?" Rachel said with a smile.

"Hey, we're here," Adam said as they arrived at the ball.

As they entered and exchanged greetings with people, Daria was adjusting her dress.

"Uncomfortable?" Ashley asked.

"I'm not used to wearing a dress," Daria replied, "I haven't worn one since I was a little kid."

Ashley was about to respond, when he saw a familiar brunette girl approaching in an elaborate sliver coloured dress.

"Ashley Winters, surprised to see you at such a formal occasion," she said.

"Elaine Swinton, I'm surprised you're even talking to me," Ashley replied, "I thought I was beneath your presence."

"Well I thought I should at least be sociable," Elaine said, looking Daria up and down, "Still, I'm glad you've decided to date someone more on your level."

Daria frowned slightly before Ashley spoke again. "You do realise I never thought you'd go out with me, I just did it for a lark."

"Good to see you know your place," Elaine snorted.

"You wouldn't appreciate a nice, sweet, intelligent guy like Ashley anyway," Daria said.

"Was I talking to you?" Elaine asked, turning her attention to Ashley's girlfriend.

"No, but you were talking about me," Daria replied, "The way I see it, you think you're too good for him, when in reality, he's too good for you. You act like you're someone important, but all you are is just the daughter of some rich family. There are plenty of people in this world who are above you."

Elaine was about to just speak, but just scowled at Daria and turned and walked away.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Ashley said to Daria with a grin.

"This is going to be a long night," she replied, rubbing her temples.

* * *

Jane was happy as she was walking across the room with a soda in her hand. _People seem to really like my paintings_, she thought. Her mood soon soured slightly when she noticed Cassidy walking towards her dressed in a one shoulder, sleeveless red dress with a rhinestone belt, with Tom accompanying her in an expensive tuxedo. _OK Lane, just remain calm_.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Jane, what with that arrest I heard about," Cassidy said.

"Oh, I'm sure you had nothing to do with that, did you?" Jane replied.

"What, just because you slapped me in the face? Perish the thought. So, they decided to take pity on you and set you free, then," she said, a slight smirk on her face.

"Oh they warned me alright," Jane replied, smiling sweetly, "Still, I spent a few hours in a cell before, so I'm sure I could have coped for a while."

"Oh really? What on earth could you have done to get locked up?" Cassidy inquired, her interest piqued.

"Just a little traffic violation," Jane explained, sipping on her soda, "But me and my brother's band paid off our debt to society by helping with a birthday party for the sheriff's kid."

"Your brother's band, you say? Creativity must run in the family."

"We try. You and Tom are looking nice tonight, I must say."

"Well, my Mother is on the board of the Maryland Art Society and Tom's Mother is a sponsor of the ball, so it's expected for us to look the part."

"That's a nice dress, by the way Jane," Tom said with a smile.

"Oh, this old thing?" Jane replied with a smile of her own, "My boyfriend bought it for me."

"Oh? And where is this boyfriend?" Cassidy enquired.

"He couldn't be here tonight. Big school project he needed to finish up."

"That's a shame, I'd like to meet him." Cassidy replied.

Meanwhile, Elsie moved up behind Jane. Just as she was about to speak, she noticed Jane's proximity to Cassidy and the soda in her hand, and a wicked smile crept upon her face. In the next moment, she bumped into Jane, making it look like it was accident. Jane jolted forward and then quickly spun around, noticing Elsie.

"Hey Elsie, watch where you're going, will ya?"

"ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHH!"

The scream made Jane spin round again in shock and saw Cassidy had soda all over her dress.

"What the hell did you do that for?" she shouted.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry, Cassidy, it was an accident. Someone bumped into me," Jane explained.

"This was an expensive dress! You've ruined it!"

"Here, let me help," Tom said, trying to dry Cassidy's dress somewhat with some napkins.

Jane looked shocked. "I didn't mean..."

Before Jane could finish speaking, Cassidy had thrown the water she had right in Jane's face.

"Cassidy!" Tom said in shock.

"You _will_ be sorry, Lane!" Cassidy hissed as she stormed off with Tom in hot pursuit as Jane wiped some of the water from her eyes. Elsie stepped beside Jane and handed her a napkin, which she used to dry her face.

"Whoops!" Elsie said, a smirk on her face.

* * *

Later in the evening, Jane, Daria and Ashley were walking into the gallery, with Giovanni and two other directors of the Maryland Art Society, William Dreyfus and Jacob Lanser.

"I've got to admit, I'm not a fan of that style of art, but I think you've got definite talent," William said to Jane.

"It's very good, I think you've got a lot of potential, Jane," Jacob added.

"Thanks," Jane replied with a smile.

"We've had talks with a couple of people who might be interested in buying..."

"What the heck happened here?" Ashley said, pointing to a couple of paintings across the room.

There were three paintings in the room, all next to each other. All three of them had been badly damaged, covered in holes and slashes, with the biggest painting having a huge diagonal slice right across it. Jane noticed and ran over to them in a panic.

"My paintings!" she cried, touching the damage done to each of them, "Someone ruined my paintings!"

The rest of the party came over in complete shock. Jane continued to pay particular attention to the slash in the middle of the big painting as Daria and Ashley examined the others.

"This is most heinous," Giovanni said, "Miss Lane, we will do everything we can to find out who's responsible for this act."

Jane just stood, staring at the paintings in shock before sitting on the floor, putting her head in her hands.

"All that work for nothing!" she said, as she started sobbing, Daria sitting next to her, putting her hand on Jane's shoulder.


	22. The Harlot, The Bookworm and The Kook

_Disclaimer: Daria and all associated characters owned by MTV. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money or any other goods have been exchanged._

_All original characters were created by Ognawk._

* * *

**THE GREAT AND THE GOOD  
By Ognawk  
**_**  
Part 22 - The Harlot, The Bookworm And The Kook**_

Jane was in her bedroom, stood in front of the easel with various implements on the sheet on the floor. She had a syringe in her hand filled with green paint, and she squirted the paint at the canvas, before tilting her head to the side and looking at it.  
_  
Not bad, but I could use something more precise,_ she thought to herself. At that point, Trent walked into the room, slightly groggy.

"Yo, Trent," Jane said, noticing her brother, "You realise it's before 2pm, right? You know how you get when you're awake this early."

"Is is that early? I should go back to bed," he replied with a smile, "So, any idea who ruined those paintings?"

"I don't know for sure, but I can make a pretty good guess," Jane said, "I have a feeling that something will happen to her soon that she isn't going to like."

"As long as I don't have to get you out of jail again."

"Oh, don't you worry about me, Sleeping Beauty. This is all perfectly legal."

"If you say so," Trent said with a smile as he left the room and Jane carried on with her experiments.

* * *

Tom was sat in his car a little down the street from Cassidy's house, talking on the phone with Ashley.

"So are you sure you want to head into the lion's den?" Ashley asked, "Sounds a bit risky."

"I've got to do what I've got to do," Tom replied, "I have a plan in place, I just hope it works."

"Are you sure her mother will get the phone call as planned?"

"I hope so, or this will be for nothing."

"Well, good luck and Godspeed, Thomas Sloane."

"Goodbye."

Tom ended the call and sighed. He looked in his rear view mirror and got out of the car, slinging a backpack over his shoulder before walking up to Cassidy's front door. No sooner had he rung the doorbell than the door flew open and Cassidy leapt out, hugged him and gave him a kiss.

"Thanks for coming, Tom," she said with a grin.

"Well I figured it would look good if I came to your house every once in a while," he replied with a smile.

As she led him inside, Cassidy's mother Melissa walked into the hallway.

"Thomas, good to see you again," she said.

"Hello Melissa, nice to see you too," he replied.

"I was wondering..." Before she could continue, her phone rang.

"Excuse me, won't you?" She said before walking to the living room.

"Come on," Cassidy said as she went upstairs, Tom following her.

* * *

Tom and Cassidy were sat on her bed, Cassidy leaning up against Tom's arm.

"I swear Mr Judge is going to be the death of me," Cassidy sighed.

"History not going too well, then?" Tom asked.

"No, but I'm hoping those pointers you gave me will pay off."

"Is that what I am to you? Someone to help you with your history homework?"

Cassidy chuckled slightly and kissed him on the cheek. "I think we both know you're more to me than that."

They sat there for a moment before Cassidy spoke again.

"What's in the backpack anyway?"

"Well, I'm..."

Before Tom could even answer, Melissa shouted from downstairs.

"Cassidy! Can you come down here? I need to talk to you!"

"Yes, mother," she replied with a sigh, "I'd better go and see what she wants."

"OK, I'll stay here for a moment. I have to make a phone call," Tom replied.

With that, Cassidy left the room. Tom waited until she was downstairs then quickly opened his backpack, pulling out a pair of clear gloves and a camera. _Right, let's see what we can find_, he thought to himself.

He first examined the books on the bookshelf above her bed. He looked at a few, but didn't see anything of interest. He then looked at Cassidy's open closet and noticed a bookshelf in there as well. He went over and had a look at the books, noticing that one was noticeably larger than the other. Tom the book off the shelf and examined it. He shook it and noticed it felt like there was something of weight inside. On one side of the book, he found a four digit combination lock.

_A book within a book_, he thought to himself as he carefully set it on the nearby desk. He tried a few possible combinations. _Her birthday? No. Her year of birth?_ No. After a couple more unsuccessful attempts to open the lock, he thought about it for a while before some inspiration hit him.

He put another combination in, and was pleasantly surprised when the lock opened. _My birthday, of course_, he thought as he opened the book up. As he suspected, there was a smaller, well worn book inside, with a brown leather cover and the word 'Diary' emblazoned in gold print on the front. He took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing_, he thought as he opened the diary and scanned some of the pages, and what he found was surprising. He stopped to read one entry.

_The Kook and the Harlot are going to the art colony. She's stolen my Thomas, and I need to get him back. Allison will be at the colony, and she owes me big time. I know artists can be a little promiscuous, so it shouldn't be hard for Allison to seduce the Harlot, or at least get some evidence of her with someone else. I heard she's having problems with Tom right now, so this should be all I need to get what's mine._

_She has codes for my friends?_ Tom frowned slightly before taking a photo of the page. He continued on to another entry.

_Too easy. A few glasses of wine and she was right down the Kook's throat. I can't wait to see what happens when Thomas sees this. Any chance that they'll reconcile will surely be destroyed. Of course, it could end with the Kook being dumped by the Bookworm, but you know what they say about making omelettes. And this is an omelette I simply must make. I know Thomas loves me, he just needs to realise it._

Tom took another photo, and continued through the diary, taking pictures of the pages and becoming quite disturbed by what he was reading. There were even drawings of him and her together on some pages. _I knew she was enthusiastic about me, but I didn't know it was this bad_, he thought with a shudder.

_Finally, he asked me out again. I knew this day would come. I need to tone things down this time and not made the same mistake again. I need him, he needs me. It was meant to be, and I'm so happy he's finally admitting the truth. I'm so happy._

He read one last diary entry.

_That Harlot b****! I can't believe it! She completely ruined my dress tonight. A Monique LaVell original. Does she have any idea how much those things cost? No, of course she doesn't. She actually expected me to believe her throwing soda on me was an accident. She's so bitter and jealous about losing Tom to me. She doesn't realise that some art tramp like her doesn't stand a chance with someone like Thomas Sloane. Not like me. Taking Tom from me was strike one, slapping me across the face was strike two, this was the last straw. She ruined something valuable of mine, so I ruined her precious paintings. Turnabout is fair play. She'll never make it in the art world. Not if I can help it._

Tom was taken aback. _This girl needs professional help_, he thought. With that, he replaced the diary and put the book back, being careful to reset the lock to the number he found it on. He then put the camera and gloves in his backpack, zipped it up and started heading downstairs just in time to hear the end of the conversation between Cassidy and Melissa.

"This needs to stop, Cassidy," Melissa said, "This petty little feud with Jane Lane has gone far enough."

"But mother, she ruined..."

"Not another word, young lady. The spill was an accident, the damaged paintings were an act of malicious vandalism. You should count yourself lucky I'm not taking you to the police over this. This ends now, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," Cassidy replied as she headed out of the kitchen and saw Tom reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh hey, Cass, I've got to go. Father wants me to help with something," Tom said.

"Oh, OK," she said walking up to him, "Hey, are you busy on Wednesday?"

"I'm afraid I've got plans already, sorry," he replied, "But I'll see you in school on Monday, right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"OK," Tom said, giving Cassidy a quick kiss, "See you later," he said as he left.

* * *

Jane was laid out on her bed. She'd stood at her easel for an hour but no inspiration came to her. As she stared at the ceiling, her concentration was broken by the sound of a message on her cell phone. She sat up and grabbed her phone, reading the message and smiling. She thought for a while before typing her reply and sending it.

_I'm taking a chance here. I hope it's worth it._


	23. Dinner For None

_Disclaimer: Daria and all associated characters owned by MTV. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money or any other goods have been exchanged._

_All original characters were created by Ognawk._

* * *

**THE GREAT AND THE GOOD  
By Ognawk**

_**Part 23 - Dinner For None**_

Tom pulled his car over to drop Cassidy off at her house following a trip to the mall. Cassidy had been doing a lot of thinking about their relationship.

"I had a lovely time as always, Tom," she said.

"I can see that by the number of bags you got," he replied with a smile.

"Sometimes a girl needs some retail therapy, young Thomas," she said, returning the smile, "I wouldn't expect a young man such as you to understand."

Tom just smirked, and they sat in thought for a while before Cassidy realised something.

"You know, college application time is coming up. We need to think about where we're going," she stated.

"I already know where I'm going," Tom replied.

"Oh really?"

"Of course. Bromwell, the family legacy," Tom explained, "Or sentence. I'm not sure which yet."

"Hmm. I'm not sure if I'll be able to get into Bromwell. But I'm sure I can get into one of the other colleges in Newtown, so we won't be that far apart."

"That would be nice."

Tom sat there in thought for a moment. _She really thinks we have a future together_, he thought, a feeling of concern entering his mind.

"So, are you free on Saturday night?" Cassidy asked, "There's this great new Italian restaurant across town I thought we could try."

"I wish I could, but I have a family commitment," Tom replied.

"Oh. Can't you get out of it?" she said, disappointedly.

"Believe me, I've tried. It's an important dinner for my Father and he's absolutely insisting the entire family attends."

Cassidy tutted and slumped in her seat slightly in a mock sulk. "It's not fair," she said, earning a chuckle from Tom.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow, at least," he replied.

"Yeah, there is that," Cassidy said, leaning over to kiss him before reaching into the back seat to pull her shopping bags out.

"See you around," Tom said as she opened the car door and got out.

"Yeah, see you," she replied as she got out of the car and watched him drive away.

* * *

Cassidy entered the house and, after shouting greetings to her mother and stepfather, she went upstairs to her bedroom and put her shopping bags on the floor. She immediately headed to her closet and pulled out the fake book that contained her diary. _Sorry I've neglected you for a while_, she thought as she opened it up and retrieved her diary from within.

She walked over to her desk and sat down, grabbing a pen out of a nearby stationary tin before opening the diary to the bookmark she'd left in it. However, she was surprised to see the bookmark wasn't at her last entry where she usually left it, but at an earlier entry. She read what she'd written that day, shrugged and flipped over to the next blank page where she started to write.

_Just got back from a lovely day out with Tom. We went to the mall, grabbed something to eat and just meandered around. It's nice to go to some more stylish boutiques, even if he isn't interested in updating his wardrobe. But that's fine, I love him the way he is. Things really seem to be going really well between us right now._

She smiled as she thought about the day, her smile turning to a smirk as she thought about her next paragraph.

_It's certainly more than I can say for the Art Harlot. Saw her sat on a bench in the mall on her own, looking miserable. No sign of the Bookworm. Maybe their friendship isn't as strong as she thought. I know for a fact the Kook is busy today, so she isn't with him. Poor little Harlot. She looked so lonely I almost pitied her, but it's no more than she deserves after what she's done to me. I took her boyfriend and destroyed her art. She's of no interest to me anymore. I needn't do anything else to her now. She has nothing left._

Cassidy smiled and closed her diary, before putting it away and staring at the photo of Tom she had on her desk.

* * *

Later the same day, Daria, Jane and Ashley were sat in Cluster Burger, finishing off their food. Jane threw a napkin down and belched.

"Oh, excuse me," she said, putting her hand to her mouth.

"That behaviour is most uncouth," Ashley said in a mock upper class accent, "Whatever will we do with you, Lady Lane?"

"And just what would your boyfriend think?" Daria asked with a smirk.

"Please, it's not like he hasn't seen me belch before," Jane replied, "I love my Incendiary Clusters."

"The two of you have been here before, then?" Ashley asked.

"A few times."

"Anything else you want to tell us about him?" Daria enquired.

"Not much, I'm trying to keep things on the down low for a while."

"Ashamed of him?" Daria continued, determined to get more out of her, "Or is he ashamed of you?"

"It's nothing like that, Daria."

"So why the secrecy? When you were with Tom, it was all you talked about," Daria said, "If I didn't have _this_ goof to talk about, you'd drive me insane with Tom worship."

Ashley shook his head and half smiled. "You see the abuse I have to put up with?"

"Hey, it's not an insult if it's true," Jane replied, a smirk on her face.

Ashley threw his hands into the air in mock exasperation before turning to Daria. "I should have known you two would team up against me. And I thought you loved me."

Daria smiled at him before folding her arms and turning her attention back to Jane.

"Quit ducking the issue, Lane. Why won't you tell us about your new boy toy?"

"Sorry, Daria, I really can't say. We kind of have a deal. But I'll tell you as soon as I can."

With that, Jane got up and made her way out. "Later guys."

"Later," Daria replied as she and Ashley looked at each other with concern.

* * *

It was Monday lunchtime at Fielding and Elsie was sat at a table by herself, eating a sandwich while scribbling on a notebook with her other hand. She wasn't the most popular girl in the school, so she often sat alone, but she didn't particularly care. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the unwelcome sight of a familiar red headed girl approaching her table. Elsie closed her notebook and put it away as the redhead sat down opposite her.

"Elsie," she said with a slight nod.

"Cassidy Hemming, my dear brother's current arm candy," Elsie replied with a smirk, "To what do I owe the displeasure?"

"My my, Ms Sloane, such an abrasive attitude," Cassidy replied, "No wonder you're so popular."

"OK, Little Miss Needy, it's clear you want something from me, so out with it."

Cassidy raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Look, I just wanted to talk about me, you and Tom, that's all."

"What about us?"

"Well, I think you and I should try and get along better, at least in front of Tom."

"And you think making remarks about my attitude are a good way to build bridges?" Elsie asked, a quizzical expression on her face.

Cassidy sighed. "Look, he's my boyfriend and your brother. If we can pretend to get along, it would make things easier for him."

"And I'm sure he won't think it's weird if we suddenly started getting along."

Realising she was heading down a dead end in this line of conversation, Cassidy decided to change the subject.

"All prepared for your Father's big dinner on Saturday?"

Elsie looked slightly confused. "Excuse me?"

"Tom told me about it. This dinner he's going to. He told me it was important."

"Oh yes, that. Well, I'll be there as well, of course. One simply must keep up appearances."

"Indeed," Cassidy replied, feeling a twinge of suspicion.

Elsie stood and picked her tray up. "As much as I've enjoyed this little tête-à-tête, I really must be going."

"Of course," Cassidy replied, watching the younger Sloane leave.

* * *

Cassidy sat in her bedroom, doing her Math homework while the news was playing on the radio to create some background noise.

_Carry that over there, and we're done_, she thought to herself as she put her pen down and closed her workbook. She got up and went down to the kitchen to fetch herself a drink. As she entered, she noticed she'd left her phone on the kitchen counter and a message was waiting for her. She checked to find it was from Tom. As she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, she read the message.

**OK, it's all set then. Saturday, 7pm at the park bench by the pond. Can't wait to see you there.**

She looked at the phone with curiousity. _He's supposed to be going to that dinner on Saturday_, she thought to herself. Then she remembered the conversation she had with Elsie and her reaction to the mention of it. Suddenly, a wave of apprehension washed over her.

_What's he up to?_


	24. Love, Fury, Passion

_Daria and all associated characters are trademarks of MTV. This is for entertainment purposes only and no money or other goods have been exchanged._

_Cassidy Hemming, Ashley Winters and all other original characters were created by Ognawk._

* * *

**THE GREAT AND THE GOOD  
By Ognawk**

_**Part 24 - Love, Fury, Passion**_

It was Saturday afternoon, and the Sloane siblings were stationed inside Elsie's room. She was sat on her bed, scribbling away in her notebook while Tom was pacing around the floor. Elsie stopped writing for a moment and looked curiously at him.

"Big brother, if you keep doing that, you'll wear out my nice new carpet," she said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit nervous about tonight," he replied.

"Well, Psycho Mantis is unpredictable, so there's no telling how she might react. She wrecked Jane's paintings because she inadvertently ruined that expensive gown."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me Elsie. That's really helpful. If that set her off, I dread to think what tonight is going to be like."

"You'll be fine. There will be people around. She's crazy, but she's not stupid. She won't do anything foolish with witnesses around."

Tom frowned. "Don't be so sure."

Cassidy was sat at the desk in her bedroom, anxiously tapping a pen against the side of it. She was staring at a framed photo of Tom.

_Why would he tell me he's going to a dinner when he's meeting someone at the park,_ she thought as all sorts of possibilities ran through her head. _Is he trying to avoid me? Does he just want some time alone? I'm not that clingy, am I? No, no. I just love him. There's nothing wrong with that._

She threw the pen into the tin on her desk and checked her phone, reading the text message she got from Tom again.

**OK, it's all set then. Saturday, 7pm at the park bench by the pond. Can't wait to see you there.**

She looked at the clock on the wall. _6.30._ She stared off in to space for a moment before standing up. _I've got to find out what he's doing._

* * *

Tom was sat on a bench in the park, waiting nervously. It was quite a warm evening, and there were still a few people milling around, a mixture of families, young people and the elderly. He daydreamed for a moment before a familiar voice brought him back to reality.

"I thought I might find you here."

Tom quickly got up to see Jane stood there, a half smile on her face.

"Hey, Jane."

"Hey yourself."

They both smiled at each other, before Jane looked around a little.

"Nervous?" Tom asked

"Very," she replied, "Do you know how hard it's been for me to keep a secret like this?"

"Oh, I know you like to chat," Tom said with a wry smile, "But we couldn't take any chances."

"Like this one we're taking now?"

"OK, you got me."

The two of them stood there in silence for a moment. Tom looked at her and she was looking down slightly.

"It's not too late to back out of this, Jane," Tom said, "When we planned this, I said you didn't have to do it."

Jane didn't move for a second as she thought things through. She then looked up at Tom, smiled and put her arms around him.

"No. She's put me through hell these last few months," she said, moving in closer to him as he put his arms around her, "I want her to see this."

* * *

Cassidy entered the park, looking at the map by the entrance to find the pond before making her way there. She was worried about what she was going to see, convinced she wasn't going to like it. As she got within site of the pond, she noticed two seemingly familiar figures stood by the bench. As she carefully moved in a little closer, she realised that she did recognize them. It was Jane and Tom, arms around each other. She was kissing Tom. _Her_ Tom. He wasn't trying to resist either.

She froze in place, varying emotions crashing through her head. Sadness, fear, devastation. Then, they were all overwhelmed by another emotion. Anger. Pure anger. She stormed right over to where the couple were stood, fists clenched in fury.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" she shouted as she got close, causing Tom and Jane to quickly separate.

"Cassidy? What are you doing here?" Tom asked.

"You need to be more careful where you send your messages," she answered, "Now I'll ask again. What the hell is this?"

"Well, I was hoping you wouldn't find out like this," Tom said calmly, "But I'm sorry, Cassidy, I love Jane."

Tom looked at Cassidy, who had a completely vacant expression on her face. Suddenly, she giggled nervously. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"I said I love Jane."

Cassidy twitched slightly. She had the look of someone who was trying hard to suppress her true feelings. She then repeated herself, slower and in a slightly menacing tone. "What did you just say?"

"He said he loves me," Jane said, "Are you deaf or just stupid?"

Suddenly, Cassidy spun round and faced Jane, a look of wild fury in her eyes.

"Did I ask you, harlot?" Cassidy asked, stepping closer to Jane, "Shut your damn mouth."

Jane folded her arms and frowned. "Are you gonna make me?"

Cassidy smirked and chuckled slightly, then all of sudden shot forward and shoved Jane over, sending her tumbling to the floor. Before Jane could recover, Cassidy ran and kicked her in the head before pinning her down and putting her hands around Jane's neck, trying to choke her.

"He's _mine_! He was _always_ mine! Don't you get that?" Cassidy said, by now completely lost in a violent rage.

Tom stood by, completely shocked by what was going on. He knew Cassidy wasn't right in the head, but he had no idea it was this bad.

"Cassidy..." he said.

"What?" Cassidy shouted, turning back to look at him. The distraction was all Jane needed as she gathered her strength and rolled Cassidy over, so now she was on top, pinning the petite redhead down as she struggled to try and get away.

"What the hell are you thinking, you freaking psycho," Jane said, "Do you _want_ to get locked up?"

Cassidy continued struggling for a moment. "Go to hell, b****!" she shouted. After a few minutes, she took some deep breaths and stopped struggling. "OK, I'm sorry. I'm calm now. Just... just get off me and we can talk about this."

Jane raised an eyebrow. _Like I can trust this woman._ She looked back at Tom, who nodded his head. Jane's face softened and she turned back to Cassidy.

"I'm going to let you up now, but you'd better not try anything stupid," Jane warned her.

Cassidy closed her eyes. "I won't," she whispered.

Against her better judgment, Jane got up off Cassidy and turned to walk over towards Tom. Seeing that, Cassidy felt her rage building again. She quickly got up and ran at Jane, tripping her up. Tom watched in horror as Jane went face first into the arm of the bench. Cassidy then quickly took the opportunity and grabbed Jane by the hair.

"HE'S... MINE... NOT... YOURS... LEAVE... HIM... ALONE..." Cassidy screamed, ramming Jane's face into the arm of the bench with each word. She then dragged Jane towards the pond. She tried to fight back, but the pain in her head made it difficult. Cassidy had a wild look in her eyes as she held Jane's head over the edge of the pond, and Tom watched, seemingly frozen like time had stood still for him.

"Your face looks a little bloody. Let me help you wash it." Cassidy said as she pushed Jane's head under the water and held it there. Jane waved her arms around, frantically trying to get Cassidy off her, but to no avail. Eventually, the struggling weakened and then finally stopped. Satisfied that she was no longer a threat, Cassidy pulled Jane's head back out of the water and laid her body by the side of the pond. She stayed on her knees, wiping her hands across her face with an almost euphoric expression. She gently stroked Jane's face, and then she stood up and looked down at the artist's lifeless body.

"I hope that kiss was worth it, harlot, because it was the last one you'll ever have."

Cassidy then turned to face Tom, walking over to him with a smile on her face.

"Sorry about that, had to attend to some business," she said as she moved in close and put an arm around the back of his neck.

"You... you killed her," Tom said, utterly astonished.

"I know, but it had to be done, baby," Cassidy explained, ruffling his long, black hair with her other hand, "You don't need her. You only need me."

Tom looked into her eyes for a moment, then suddenly flashed her a big smile. "I never knew you felt so strongly about me."

"Oh, I do. Don't you see, Thomas? There's nothing I wouldn't do to be with you. I love you."

"Well, in that case, there's only one thing I have to say to you, Cassidy," Tom said, his face moving closer to hers.

"Yes, Thomas?" she whispered.

"Are you OK, miss?"

Cassidy pulled back for a second, startled by the complete change in Tom's voice.

"What did you say?"

"Miss, are you OK?"

* * *

Cassidy suddenly snapped back to reality, as a middle aged, brown haired man shook her shoulder, talking to her.

"Huh?" she replied, slightly disorientated, "Oh, yes. Yes, I'm fine."

"You looked zoned out for a second there," he said.

"Oh sorry. I was daydreaming. Thanks."

"OK," the main said as he walked away.

Cassidy looked ahead and noticed Tom and Jane kissing. She took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"Wha's going on here?" she said as she got closer, causing Tom and Jane to suddenly separate from each other.

"Cassidy? What are you doing here?" Tom asked.

"You need to be a little more careful with who you send your texts to," she answered, "Now I'll ask you again. What's going on?"

"Well, I was hoping you wouldn't find out like this," Tom said calmly, "But I'm sorry, Cassidy, I love Jane."

Cassidy looked him in the face, trying to judge if he was serious. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I love Jane. I'm sorry, but I can't deny it anymore."

Cassidy closed her eyes for a second and then looked Tom in the eyes, stroking the side of his face. "No you don't. You _think_ you do, but believe me, you don't."

"I think he'd know better than you," Jane said from behind.

Cassidy turned around and looked at Jane. "I don't remember asking for your opinions. And besides, he left you for me. I think that's proof enough it's me he wants."

"So why did he tell you he was going to a dinner party when he was actually meeting me? Explain that!"

Cassidy thought for a second and then ran towards Jane, shoving her to the ground. She stood over her and slapped her in the face.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM, YOU B****!" Cassidy screamed, bringing her hand back for another slap, "HE'S _MY_ BOYFRIEND, NOT YOURS!"

Before she could administer the slap, Tom grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.

"Cassidy, stop it! You're creating a scene," Tom said.

Cassidy was trying to get free of Tom's grasp. "Let me GO! She deserves this!"

"No! This needs to stop now, Cassidy. You're not going to hurt her anymore."

After a few moments, Cassidy stopped struggling and took some deep breaths. "OK, I won't hurt her. Let me go please Tom."

Tom carefully let his grip go and Cassidy stood there, glaring at Jane who was sat on the grass. She then grabbed Tom by the hand.

"Come on, we're going," she said as she led him away.

Meanwhile, a man who had been watching the incident helped Jane to her feet.

"Are you OK, ma'am?"

Jane watched Tom and Cassidy walking away and smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright."

* * *

Cassidy was pulling Tom along by his hand, looking straight ahead, determined to get him as far away from there as possible.

"Cassidy, I know it's hard but..."

"I forgive you, Tom," she replied, without even looking back at him.

"Forgive me? I don't think..."

"I _forgive_ you. Tom," she said once again, in a sterner tone than before.

They reached the exit, where Cassidy had parked her car. She let go of Tom's hand and took a deep breath. He was trying to get a read on what she was thinking.

"Listen, Cassidy, I'm sorry about all this, but you have to understand..."

Before Tom could finish, Cassidy spun round and put her finger on his lips, and one on her own lips.

"Shh shh shh," she said, before placing a hand on one of his cheeks and stroking his hair with the other. She gazed into his eyes and he noticed a wide, unsettling smile on her face.

"I just..."

"Don't speak, I know what you're thinking," Cassidy said, still stroking his hair, "I know you're confused, but I told you, I forgive you. I love you, Thomas Sloane."

She then pulled him towards her and kissed him deeply before stepping away.

"Now do me a favour, Tom," she said, smiling sweetly, before a stern look came across her face, "Go home."

With that, Cassidy got into her car and quickly drove away, leaving Tom alone to his thoughts.

* * *

Cassidy calmly made her way back into the house.

"Mom? Phillip?" she shouted. When there was no response, she made her way up to her bedroom. Once there, she closed the door and walked over to the desk before slumping in her chair. She stared at the photo of Tom for a while before picking it up.

_You don't love Jane_, she thought as she stroked the picture with her free hand. _You can't love Jane._ She then stood up and walked away from the desk before suddenly letting out a scream and throwing the photo across the room. It hit the corner of the bedside table and the glass shattered on impact. Cassidy stared at where the picture hit the table for a moment before sitting down on the floor, burying her head in her hands and breaking down in tears.


End file.
